The Shining Griffin
by Amy47101
Summary: She lived in the lap of luxury with everything she could have ever wanted. She lived in a dump with nothing but her four siblings. She just wanted to have a true friend. She only wanted to know what it was like to live without the worry if money. She is the girl of shining crystal. She is the girl of raging aura. Together they were the shining light of a griffin.
1. Prologue

The Shining Griffin

**Amy47101: Okay, I'm sure those who have read my other fics are wondering what the heck I'm doing. Winx Club instead of pokemon? Why are you straying off topic, Amy? Simple. This idea has been brewing in my head for YEARS before starting an account or even writing. After some bumpy times and a terrible crossover idea(Yep, some of you might know what I'm talking about) I think I can finally say that my OCs are perfect, and the plot is figured out. So, without further ado, I present, the Unitix club!**

**Disclaimer: Amy47101 does not own Winx Club, but she DOES own many of the OCs and the overall storyline.**

o.0.o.0.o

She was an only child.  
She had four siblings.

She was the extremely wealthy.  
She was the unnoticed poor.

She had many friends, but all they wanted was her money.  
She had one true friend, who wanted nothing more then friendship in return.

Her parents were to busy for her.  
Her parents would do anything for her.

She went for a walk with her body guards.  
She went for a walk with her parents, her older brother, and her best friends family.

They may have crossed paths.

When she heard the gunshots, she was whisked away for protection.  
When she heard gunshots, she was whisked away from five dead bodies by her brother.

She got separated from her body guard.  
She got separated from her brother.

She was found by her body guard.  
She was found by no one.

Her world continued on.  
Her world just ended.

She adopted a cat.  
She adopted her best friends baby brother.

She stayed.  
She ran away.

She lived in a luxury mansion.  
She lived in a shack outside the dump.

She wore torn up jeans to look cool.  
She wore torn up jeans because she couldn't afford another pair.

Once, she stopped eating to be thinner.  
She has to stop eating to feed the four kids she must raise.

She wants to leave her parents.  
She would do anything to have hers' back.

She goes to a highly appraised academy.  
She has to homeschool four kids.

She had ravishing eyes of green, and saw nothing but her expensive items in her home.  
She had dull eyes of gray, and saw the world for what it really is.

She was happy and carefree.  
She was stressed and overworked.

She was the girl of shining crystal.  
She was the girl of raging aura.

No one would relate her to a ferocious lion.  
No one would relate her to a majestic phoenix.

They were complete opposites, both believed to be destined for two completely different lives.

But they were really destined for a great thing, and they were destined to fulfill it together.

o.0.o.0.o

_I know in the end, it'll all turn out. And we'll work so we can work to work it out. And I promise you kid, I'll get so much more then I get, I just haven't met you yet. _Haven't Met You Yet, Michael Buble

**Amy47101: Oh, how I love beginnings. Read, review, maybe favorite, and stay tuned!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	2. Princess and the Pauper

The Shining Griffin

**Amy47101: Ah, after a fresh prologue, you've gotta start off with a good chapter. So, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Amy47101 does not own Winx Club, but she DOES own a majority of the OCs used in this story and the overall plot.**

o.0.o.0.o

_Chapter One_

_The Princess and the Pauper_

o.0.o.0.o

There was a mass amount of people today. Of course, out of all these hundreds of people, no one noticed a girl in an orchid T-shirt, ratty converses, a brown braid down her back, and jeans with a hole in one knee and frayed ends from being stepped on constantly. The long crystal pendant around her neck swung to and fro as she walked through the crowd.

Her gray eyes scanned the crowd, and she took in a deep breath of air. Ah, the sweet smell of tourists. How silly and stupid they were. The whole reason that they came to this event was that supposedly, _supposedly, _some multi-millionaire was supposed to be here, on some float when the parade started up. Gullible was another name to add to the list. They would believe any sob story if you made it seem real enough. But Aimee didn't need to fake her story, because it was a pretty tearful one.

Aimee was fifteen years old, and already knew the harshness of the human world. Her parents were shot when she was twelve, as was her best friend and her mother and father. And, as if to make matters a thousand times worse, her older brother, Chris, disappeared. She has been raising the only family she has left, the brown haired, baby blue eyed triplets, Mathew, the prankster, Rosalie, the socializer, Ella, who was mute, and Jay, the blonde haired boy with strange hazel eyes, last connection to her close friend who was taken so cruelly from the world. She promised she would raise the four, and that she did. It was hard for Aimee, having to explain to three seven-year-olds and a four-year-old that their family was 'in a faraway land of joy and peacefulness'.

"What is it called?" they would ask.

"Heaven." Aimee would always answer after a pause.

"How far away is Heaven?"

"Oh, very far. It's way up in the clouds, but no one can see it."

"Can mommy and daddy see how big we got?" Jay would always ask, standing on his tiptoes to reach higher.

"Yes, they can see you all the time."

"All the time?" Mathew asked.

"Every minute of the day."

"Even on the toilet?" Mathew would always ask with a grimace, before everyone except Ella would burst out laughing.

Aimee walked around a bit and sighed. She was being forced into doing something that she hasn't had to do since she was twelve and first tried raising the kids. Pickpocketing.

Of course, she didn't particularly _like _stealing from people. She had a job. Just a waitress at Dennys, but it brought money in, not a lot, but a good amount to keep them fed. But of course, she was always a little tardy, and that's what did her in. She got fired for constantly being late. Aimee would bet everything she owned that she had more life experience in the past three years then the bossman had in his life.

"Well," she mumbled as she shoved a black baseball cap on her head, shadowing her eyes while the hair that reached her chin covered the sides of her face. "Let's see how stupid the people really are."

She sauntered forward, and 'accidentally' bumped into an older gentlemen. While mumbling a quick apology, Aimee slipped her hand into his pocket, pulled out his wallet, and ran.

She rounded the corner, and opened the wallet to see her findings.

"Let's see... fifty, sixty, seventy, eighty dollars." she mumbled. Pretty decent. She pulled out the bills, and tossed the wallet with everything else near a trashcan. She knew well enough not to take credit cards, IDs, or checks; the police would track her down in a snap if she did that.

"My wallet!" she heard a yell in the distance. Once again smirking with her eyes shaded, she pocketed the money, and went in search of a new victim.

o.0.o.0.o

Somewhere else in the park was another girl. She had wavy black hair that went just a little past her shoulders. The hair by her face was shorter while two strands hung in the middle of her face, one just reaching her eyes while the other almost reached her nose. Her forest green eyes that shined like emeralds. She was wearing a loose white skirt with an olive green waistband and a somewhat loose tan sweater with an olive green heart in the middle and sleeves, that went to her elbows, with green bands around the ends. On her feet was brown ankle boots. Around her neck was a beautiful necklace. It was tied at the back of her neck, making it have the look of a choker, with the chain hanging from the choker, a crystal hanging from it.**(A/N like the one on my profile picture.) **

Unlike Aimee, Emilia was an eye catcher. Girls stared at her, green to the face with envy while boys were staring at the gorgeous girl like she was a goddess.

In a way, she was.

Emilias father was one of the richest men in a America, and was todays 'special guest' in the parade. Her whole family was to be a part of the parade, decked out in costumes of ancient Greek royals, meant to look like a god, with his wife and daughter, the beautiful goddesses.

She hated her family. Always 'to busy' for her. Emilia did everything to get her parents attention. She even went anorexic just to see if they would show concern. They did, and hired a doctor to 'fix their lovely gem'. After that, they went back to ignoring her. Was that all she was to them? Another object in their vast collections of expensive clothing and electronics?

She looked nervously over her shoulder, letting out a sigh of relief. She finally lost track of her body guards, easily fooled by her zig-zagging through the crowds, easily blending in.

"Professionals. Hmph." Emilia muttered as she turned down another corner, only to realize it was a dead end ally way. "Oh, geez. I took a wrong turn."

"A wrong turn? I think what you meant was a right turn." said a sleazy voice behind her, causing her to flinch slightly. Slowly, she reached her hand into her purse pocket, pulling out an expensive iPhone. She felt a rough hand on her shoulder, and quickly smacked it away.

"Feistier then she looks," said a second voice. "The feisty ones are always more fun."

Emilia was turned around, and shoved into a corner. She quickly got up, and pushed past the two men, only to be _thrown _back into the corner.

"Why so resistant? We only want to get to know you a little better."

Emilia widened her eyes at what they were implying.

"Help!"

o.0.o.0.o

Aimee smiled with satisfaction as she pocketed more money. She began to wonder why she stopped pickpocketing. Most of the time it brought in a good haul. Until the one day when...

"Oh..." she mumbled, suddenly feeling rather sick. Pastor Divine. He, along with his wife and three adopted kids, Jewel, Ruby and Jasper, were like family to Aimee and her four siblings. In fact, that was were they were now, being babysat by the family while she was 'attending to business'. Pastor Divine caught her while she tried to steal from him when she was thirteen. Scared of being turned into the police, and possibly having to be separated from her siblings, she dropped the wallet, and ran.

The pastor, however, caught up to her.

_Flashback_

_"Do not be afraid, child." he said. "Why were you trying to steal?"_

_"I was hungry, mister." she said quietly._

_"Hungry?!" he laughed. "If you were just hungry, why didn't you say so? My wife is making a turkey dinner tonight!"_

_She considered this. When was the last time she had a meal? A warm one at that?_

_"Enough to feed four more kids?" she asked hesitantly._

_"Enough to feed an army." he smiled. That's when she saw it. A flash of yellow around him, like a light. It wavered for a moment, before leaving. As if the strings connected in her brain, she was suddenly informed that yellow meant trustworthy, genuine, and happy._

_So, trusting her instinct, she went back to the shack she called a house, and gathered up the little ones._

_"Where's your parents?" asked the shocked pastor as he watched the teenager come out with three five-year-olds and a boy around two. She was hesitant to answer, before finally looking up into his eyes._

_"They left for Heaven."_

_Flashback End_

And that was how she met the pastor. Even though Pastor Divine was the only one who knew about the fact that Aimee was practically raising a family on her own, he kept it to himself. The rest of his family never asked about why they always come on Sundays for their family meal, or why they sometimes tag along when they go to an amusement park. In fact, they were happy to help them, not minding a bit when Aimee asks for leftovers.

"Help!"

Now usually, a normal person would not be able to hear the cry in such a loud crowd. But Aimee has trained her eyes to see better, her reflexes to act faster, her body to be stronger, and, in this case, her ears to be more in tune when in a large area with a lot of noises.

She heard a scream, a girl. Following the sounds, she rounded a corner into an ally, were she saw two rough looking guys cornering a girl around her age.

"You guys stay away!" she said, trying to sound brave, her fingers lingering over the keypad on her expensive looking phone. "I'll call my dad, and he'll send an army if he has to!"

"I said that we were going to get to know you, and that is what we're gonna do!" said one of the guys. Aimee looked closer, and saw red outlining hid figure.

"_What the hell?_" she thought. "_Why am I seeing these sudden colors around people?"_

Aimee shook her head. Help the girl first, think about the possibility of going crazy later.

"Hey, scumbags! Knock it off!" she yelled, keeping her eyes shaded with her hat. The two turned in her direction, and grinned.

"Alright, another one!" said the other guy.

"I'm giving you fare warning, leave. Or this _might _just get ugly."

"Oh, what are you going to do? Glare us to death?" said one guy in fake fear before laughing. "I'm terrified."

"You should be." said Aimee as she stood tall, crossing her arms, glaring at the duo. The first man scowled, and ran forward, fist clenched and reared back, ready to punch.

Aimee sidestepped, causing the male to stumble forward. Even angrier then before, he charged, letting off punch after punch. Aimee, with her eyes practically closed, dodged, ducked, and sidestepped every one. With the power of a boxer, Aimee lashed out, giving a good right hook to his jaw, continuing to duck and kick his legs out from under him.

He fell to the ground with a thud, cradling his now bruised jaw.

"I won't throw the first punch," said Aimee as she smirked. "But I will sure as hell throw the last one." Aimee turned towards the other man, he stood bewildered and scared by the other girl. "Leave, and drag your buddy along. If you don't, you'll end up in a worse state then he is." he stood frozen, causing Aimee to narrow her eyes. "What the hell are you waiting for? Beat it!"

He bolted down the end of the ally way, his friend scrambling to get up.

"Don't leave me here!" he yelled as he bolted down and around the corner. Aimees' smirk grew at the mens silly fear of the same person they were so confident they could take advantage of just minutes earlier.

"You okay?" she asked towards the girl on the ground. "Did they do anything?"

"Thankfully, no. I'm Emilia, by the way." she said as she stuck out her hand, the world wide gesture for shaking hands. Aimee tilted her head up slightly, letting one of her eyes look at the girl. She was either terribly naive or just plain stupid for giving her name out so freely. Aimee _was _a thief, after all. What if she was just planning to rob her?

"Aimee." she said, ignoring her hand. She learned long ago not to make friends to quickly. They always leave in the end. She looking down, shoving her hands deep in her pockets. "You should get home."

"A-A-Aim-m-mee." Emilia stuttered, pointing at something behind her, fear evident on her face. "It's a... It's a..."

Aimee slowly turned, and saw a tall, much taller than some of the buildings, creature with it's bottom half being that of a goat, it's midsection looking like that of a man, and it's head like that of a bull. It's fur and skin was completely blue, except for it's mane that trailed from the top of it's head to it's back, was neon orange.

Aimee wracked her brain for the name of this strange creature, but nothing was coming up. Suddenly, it brought up a huge fist, and began to slam it down onto Aimee. She moved quickly, jumping back towards Emilia.

"Run!" Emilia yelled, grabbing Aimees' hand, and dragging her under the monsters legs, merging into the crowd. With an angry roar, the monster followed.

Screams of shock and fear erupted.

"Rabid moose!" yelled one women.

"_In what way does that thing even resemble a moose?" _Aimee wondered. She cursed as Emilia stumbled, falling, and bringing Aimee down with her. Aimee hissed in pain as she scraped her knee, putting a hole in the other knee on her already ratty jeans.

"Crap!" Aimee yelled as she got up. Emilia was right behind her as they ran through streets, eventually reaching a small cave. "Get in!"

"What?!" exclaimed Emilia. "We'll be cornered!"

"If you want to be killed by a crazed goat-bull-man beast, be my guest. _I'm _going to take shelter, because, unlike you, I have people who depend on me for a living!" yelled Aimee as she scrambled into the small opening. Emilia looked over her shoulder, seeing the monster looking ready to charge at her.

"Wait for me, Aimee!"

o.0.o.0.o

_It's the wheel of the world. It's the wheel of the world turning around. In the blink of an eye. It can change your life. And it never even slows down. It's the wheel of the world. _Wheel of the World, Carrie Underwood.

**Amy47101: That's all! Now we have names! Aimee and Emilia. Hm. I wonder what their future holds. I love this song. This part was awesome, because it practically represents how the two stumble upon each other, and they don't know it, but they're going to change each others lives. Hehe, that's for me to know and for you to find out! Read, review, and stay tuned!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	3. I'm Not Your Average Teenager

The Shining Griffin

**Amy47101: Hey everyone! Look at this, a lot of updating this week, huh? Okay, new cover page is a drawing I drew myself, so look at it please, if you will. It's the Unitix Club, and I want to see if you can guess who Aimee and Emilia is! Note, they're in their fairy forms. **

** : Fanfiction is completely free! Sign up! It's a lot of fun!**

** Well, read on!**

o.0.o.0.o

_Chapter Two_

_I'm Not Your Average Teenager_

o.0.o.0.o

Emilia crawled down the hole leading into the cave, were she found Aimee huddled in the far back. She flinched as she felt the cave rumble from the monster bashing against it.

"You okay?" asked Emilia as she sat across from Aimee.

"As good as I'll ever be." muttered Aimee. She looked up at Emilia. "You seem familiar. Where have I seen you before?"

"I dunno," said Emilia with a shrug. "Maybe you saw me on TV. My dad is always flaunting his family every chance he gets."

"TV. Ha." she said as she smirked. "I don't even remember the last time I watched something I wanted to watch on TV."

"Siblings' TV hogs?"

"No," said Aimee. "I can't afford a TV. Or any electricity for that matter."

"You can't afford...? Are you one of those teenage moms?"

"What?" asked Aimee as her eyes widened. "Oh, hell no. I'm fifteen, for Gods sake."

"So what did you mean when you said you can't afford electricity?"

"You're really nosy, you know that?"

"Oh. W-Well I don't _mean _to be nosy. I just-"

"It's fine." said Aimee with a small wave of her hand. "I just feel like I know you from somewhere other then just _seeing _you. Like you're family or something."

Emilia couldn't help but notice that she was avoiding the electricity question.

"So, tell me about yourself." said Aimee. "We're gonna be stuck here for a while, so we might as well get to know each other."

"Well..."

o.0.o.0.o

_Several long hours later..._

Aimee was surprised with herself. She was talking to this Emilia girl like she would talk to her former best friend. They talked like they knew each other forever. Heck, she even laughed a few times.

She was going against everything she ever knew about friendship. She has been hardened like a stone, a shell of the social, carefree girl she once was. She had more things to worry about then her social reputation, after all.

"Hey, Emilia, have you ever seen anything really strange or out of the ordinary?" asked Aimee, remembering the yellow outline of Pastor Divine two years ago and the recent red outline of the man in the ally earlier that day.

"Hm... Nothing that I've ever seen, but there is something I can do that is pretty cool." said Emilia. "Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

Aimee nodded. Emilia sighed, and slowly held her palm towards the ground, near a plain rock. Much to the shock of Aimee, the rock floated mid-air. She looked over at Emilia and saw that her black hair was floating around her, as if she was underwater. Her body was outlined with a pale lime light, as was the stone. Suddenly, the rock glowed, and what fell to the ground was not plain stone, but beautiful crystal.

Aimee reached out a hand, and touched the crystal. Ensuring it was real, she picked it up and weighed it in her palms.

"Wow. Just... wow." was all Aimee could say. "How'd you do that?"

"I dunno. It started when I was thirteen."

"Just like me..." murmured Aimee.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," said Aimee as she placed the crystal in her pocket. "Let's go. It's late."

The two girls scrambled out of the cave, and back into the forest outside the town. It was a clear night, filled with stars while a crescent moon shined overhead.

"_I wonder if the kids are being good,_" wondered Aimee as her eyes found the many constellations they had made up together.

"Hey, Aimee," Emilia said, bringing her out of her trance. "What's this?"

She was pointing at a tree, and, even though it was dark, Aimee could still make it out. She came up, and studied it closely. It was an intricate carving of exactly nine people. A man in pastors robes on a Sunday morning. A women next to him with a girl with a ponytail, another girl with a messy mop of curls, and a boy with hair that reached his shoulders. Under them was four children, three of whom looked exactly alike, with the exception that one was a male, and another who looked completely out of the picture.

This carving had no significant meaning to Emilia, but Aimee saw the meaning behind it all. The worst part for her was the three words engraved under the nine humans.

_Come Aimee and Emilia, or they die._

"E-Emilia. We need to hurry." said Aimee as she bolted around, and sprinted.

"Aimee! Where are we going?!"

"To Pastor Divines house! They're going to hurt them!" Aimee threw the answer over her shoulder.

"_I'm not loosing the last family that I have left. I won't._" she thought as her braid whipped behind her in her hurry to get to her siblings. "_I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to them. And I'll always keep that promise._"

The suburban Pastors house quickly came into view, but it felt to Aimee that it wasn't getting any closer.

"We're almost there, Aimee!" cried Emilia from behind her.

Aimee was glad to stumble up the porch steps, and nearly knock down the door in her frantic hurry.

"Jay!" she yelled as she ran into the foyer. "Mathew! Rosalie! Ella!"

She ran through the home, trying to find the four kids. She decided instead to try to find the Pastor and his family.

"Jewel!" she yelled. "Ruby! Jasper! This isn't funny!"

She bolted into the room that the kind Pastor always leant to her siblings, and saw something glittering in the moonlight that came in through the open window. It was a picture, Aimee realized. The glass with the frame was broken, yet she picked it up anyways.

She saw that it was the day that they had all decided to go to the beach and mess with people, just for shits and giggles. She was in the middle, with Rosalie and Ella in front of her. Ella had her hair in braids, so that everyone could tell them apart. Mathew was kneeling in front of his fellow triplets, a wild grin on his face. Twelve-year-old Jewel stood to the left of Aimee, her dark hair in a ponytail, her deep tan skin and eyes making her look like an everyday visitor. Ten-year-old, green-eyed Ruby stood on the right of Aimee, her bright red hair even frizzier then it usually was from humidity. Eight-year old Jasper was kneeling next to Mathew, his black hair wet from ocean water and purple eyes shining excitedly. Finally, little Jay was to the left of Mathew, grinning while holding up his melting ice cream towards the camera.

Aimee smiled fondly. Rosalie and Ella were holding hands while she was leaning between them, her arms around Jewels and Rubys shoulders, pulling them closer for the picture. Mathew had roughly thrown his arm around Jaspers shoulders last minute, catching the boy off guard, yet he still managed to smile.

There they were, all about a year younger, in swim suites and grinning.

"_Grinning like real kids should._" thought Aimee as she removed the broken glass from the picture frame, and carefully pulling the picture out. Still managing to cut herself, she pulled the small shard of glass out of her hand, wincing. She continued to grab the photo, and tucked into her jeans pocket with the money she stolen earlier today.

"God, Aimee," said Emilia as she rubbed her arms in a shudder. "This is like one of those horror movies were the guy with a machete comes out and chops you up."

Aimee looked horrified at the possibility.

"But it's only fake!" ensured Emilia, seeing the expression on Aimees face. "None of that is real, of course!"

"Lets hope so." muttered Aimee. "Remember when I asked you about anything happening that was weird?"

"Yeah, and then I turned a stone to crystal."

"I think I can sense and see auras."

"...Eh?" asked Emilia as she raised one of her eyebrows in questioning. "What's an aura?"

"An aura... is the light essence that surrounds a person. It shows their emotions in color, and when it's bright, it means they are full of energy and when it is dimmed, it means they are sick or tired. When it completely fades... it means death." said Aimee as she walked down the stairs.

"Oh. That's cool! So how do you know all this?"

"My mom used to study auras. She always found them fascinating."

"So, you can see them? What can you see around me?"

Aimee studied her companion for a moment. She had learned from her mother what colors connected to what emotion, and had stored them away in her brain, somehow knowing she would need the information later. This 'sixth sense' has been more frequent for Aimee, and she was seeing colors everywhere. Sometimes it was there, and other times it was gone. She was thankful to have gained a little control, and this time she had it on full force.

"You can stop acting brave and happy. You're surrounded in dark red, meaning that you're scared out of your wits. I can also see grey, meaning you're as confused as ever with what is going on. Yet," Aimee looked up at her friend. "There is ocean blue surrounding your form, overlapping your fear and confusion. You plan on being loyal to me until this is over, aren't you?"

Emilia swallowed the nervous lump in her throat, and nodded. Aimee smiled, and placed her hand on the back door.

"I think they're back here." mumbled Aimee. She took a deep breath. Emilia excepting her gift had calmed her slightly, but not enough to get the worry out of her mind.

_Turn and leave. You didn't want to care for four kids. You didn't want to fight for life, to starve yourself to feed them. Pastor Divine takes in homeless kids. He'll take care of them._

Aimee momentarily thought of giving in. She shook her head, and glared at the door, as if it was the voice in her head.

_"Shut up," _thought Aimee, pushing the stupid voice out of her head. Maybe she _was_ loosing it. She was arguing with herself now.

"You okay?" asked Emilia.

"I'm fine," said Aimee. "Just gimme a minute."

With a deep breath, Aimee flung open the door.

"Aimee!" she heard Jay scream. She looked over and nearly screamed herself. Her family, and the Pastors family, all huddled in a corner, with _flames _around them.

"Jay! Oh God, Mathew, Rosalie, Ella!" she yelled as she made a beeline for the fire, only to be stopped as a beam of darkness shot across her, barely missing her foot.

"Well, look who _finally _decide to show up." Aimee heard a snicker. Three cloaked figures stepped out, their faces shaded by the hoods. Aimee, however, saw the red and brown surrounding them.

"_Red,_" she thought. "_Anger...? No, they aren't angry. More cocky. Ego. That's it. Arrogance. Brown... Greed. They want something from us._"

"Who are you?" demanded Aimee.

"We would rather not tell you that."

"Well, I don't give a shit who you are. Release my family."

"You really are stupid. You don't think that we aren't going to ask for something in return?"

"No," said Aimee as she cracked her knuckles. "I was hoping to let out some built up anger and stress on you guys for threatening my family, then _maybe _letting you live."

"Ha! Don't get to arrogant, Aimee. We have the upper hand."

"Aimee, don't be rash." said Emilia as she put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "They're taunting you, baiting you. Think logically."

"Well, Aimee? Are you going to give us what we want, or what?"

"Well, knowing what you want would be nice. If it's money, then you're screwed. I'm broke, literally."

"You really don't know?"

"What?"

"Stop playing dumb!" yelled the one next to the leader who was speaking the entire time. Her angry red aura flared up at Aimee, so bright that she actually had to shut off the aura sight. "I know you know! And unless you give us what we want," she flicked her wrist, and a wall of fire appeared in front of Aimee, just barely searing the hairs on her arms. With another flick, she pulled Jay from Pastor Divines arms, and dangled him dangerously close to the flickering flames. "I'll burn this brat to a crisp!"

"Good idea!" declared the leader. "Tell me, Aimee, who is this little boy to you?"

Aimee watched, her eyes flaring with anger as Jay screamed her name, over and over again. The fear in his voce was breaking Aimee. Enough to get her to screw up.

"Aimee," said Emilia. "Think logica-"

"Screw logic." growled Aimee before sprinting towards her brother.

o.0.o.0.o

_You're my savior, you're my center. My beginning and my end. The one I live for, you're my angel, Who are you?_

Who Are You, Carrie Underwood

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy47101: Yay! Antagonists! The next chapter is gonna be AWESOME!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	4. Sometimes You Just Need to Leave

The Shining Griffin

**Amy47101: Hey everyone! Okay, so, last chapter was practically a filler, but now we have a new, and hopefully action packed chapter. So, last time, antagonists appeared! Moving on to guest reviews:**

**Ms. Solaria: Eh-heh... yeah, I tried to answer to you last time, but it deleted your screen name for some reason. So, I'm answering now! Fanfiction is 100% free, and totally worth it when you sign up!**

o.0.o.0.o

_Chapter Three_

_Sometimes You Just Need to Leave._

o.0.o.0.o

With a cry of vented up anger, Aimee lunged herself at Jay. She felt the fire scorch her clothing, perhaps even burning her. But Aimee could deal with it. She snatched Jay from the air, she skidded to the ground, protectively holding him in her arms.

"A-Aimee..." he whimpered, clutching the hem of her shirt, as if afraid that she was going to leave.

"It's alright. You're fine now." she murmured.

"Fairy." he said as he pointed over at Emilia, who was dragging a garden hose over to the flames, attempting, and failing to put them out.

"Like me?" she asked teasingly. Jay always said that she was a fairy. Aimee didn't know why, but didn't care. The childish antics always made her smile.

"No, she has different wings. But you're the prettier fairy." he said.

"Enough with the mushy-gushy stuff!" yelled the hotheaded girl. She crossed her arms over her chest, and, as several fireballs grew around her, she thrust her arms outwards, sending the balls of flame hurling towards Aimee and Jay.

Aimee yelped as she jumped back, turning so that she could shield the small boy with her own body.

"Jay, you listen to me. I want you to run. I want you to get out of here, okay?" asked Aimee through gritted teeth.

"But Pastor-"

"Pastor Divine will be okay, I can get him out too. I'll get everyone out of here, got it Jay?"

"But Aimee-

"_Please _Jay," said Aimee, a hint of desperation in her voice. "I don't care what happens to me. I just want _you _to be safe. The others will meet with you to, but right now, now that you are free, you need to run. Okay?"

Somehow, Jay was able to wrap his small four-year-old mind around the situation, and nodded.

"The other fairy will protect me!" he yelled as he ran in the direction of Emilia.

"Wait, Jay, no! I meant _away _from here! Not towards Emilia!" yelled Aimee. "JAY!"

"How sweet!" jeered the original witch. "The guardian cares for her adopted brother!"

The leader and fire girl cackled, while the third one stayed silent the entire time. Aimee narrowed her eyes.

"Of course I care about him!" declared Aimee. "I care about every last one of them, because they're my family! I'm not afraid to fight for them, so quit speaking riddles and fight me!"

It was obvious the taunting irritated the leader. Even through the cloak, Aimee could see the temple throbbing on her head.

"Surely you aren't _afraid_. Are you?" Aimee continued to taunt. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Emilia forming some sort of light green shield, creating a pathway out of the flaming ring for the Pastor, his family, and hers'.

"_I just need to buy some more time._" she thought as she focused her attention on the steaming witches.

Aimee let out a war cry similar to the one before, and ran up to the trio to hit one of them with a rollout kick. She did not, however, expect a beam of darkness, a beam extremely similar to the one that cut her off, shoot from the leaders hands, barely giving her time to dodge it. She let out a gasp as a fireball skimmed across her back, and another beam of darkness shot in front of her as she stumbled.

She looked up, and saw the third, silent girl become outlined with a violet. Slowly, she lifted her hand, and, for a moment, it felt like she entered her mind, searching, digging, wanting _something_. Aimee closed her eyes, and forced her out, but it turns out that she was already retreating.

That's when Aimee heard gunshots.

She whipped around, and saw five people laying on the ground, blood pooling from the holes in their bodies. Aimee felt bile rise in her throat, and quickly placed a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes, trying to block the menacing image from her mind. She felt something wet leak through on of the holes in he shoes, and prayed it wasn't what she thought it was.

"It's not real." she murmured as she backed away, tripping over her own two feet, and falling on her behind. Her eyes were still closed, her hand still over her mouth, while her other hand clutched a fistful of grass, reminding her that she was still in the world, and not on the brink of insanity. "It's not real."

She heard more gunshots, and some screams. Familiar screams. Child screams.

She vigorously shook her head back and forth, not daring to open her eyes.

"It's not real!" she yelled.

"Oh, but Aimee, it is very real. As real as it can get." said the lead witch. "Oh look. He's going to shoot those kids you love so much."

"Shut up." growled Aimee.

"What were their names again?" wondered the witch mockingly while tapping her chin with her forefinger. "Mathew, Rosalie, Ella, and Jay?"

"Don't say their names!" screamed Aimee. "Shut up!"

Although Aimee didn't know it, four bright shining orbs were floating around her, growing brighter and more powerful as she grew angrier and angrier at the trio in front of her.

"Aw, are those tears? How sweet. You felt so alone then, didn't you, Aimee?" asked the witch as she saw the younger Aimee getting separated from her brother. "Must be a sad life, being alone with no one to love you."

"I said shut up!" yelled Aimee as the glowing orbs began spinning faster around her.

"Get ready, sisters." mumbled the leader as she raised her hand towards the Aimee.

Aimee had realized somewhere that whatever was happening was exactly normal, but girls who can make beams of darkness, burst into flames, and create disturbing illusions wasn't exactly the definition of normal, either. Basically, she didn't care what was going on around her right at this particular moment, only that she got rid of the three in front of her.

With a bright flash of light, a silver phoenix appeared above her, with long, ribbon-like tail feathers and large majestic wings. It stretched it's wings, and tilted it's head back, letting out a screech of determination.

"Go my pets!" yelled the lead witch as she summoned several shadow like figures. "Capture the lost guardian!"

o.0.o.0.o

Emilia looked over the family, making sure to get them as far away from the crazy witches as fast as possible.

"Aimee!" yelled Rosalie and Mathew.

"Oh my God!" yelled Jewel.

"What _is _that?!" asked Ruby while pointing at the sky above them. Emilia looked up at the phoenix above Aimee, and several dark, human like shadows circling around the bird. She looked at Aimee, who's eyes were completely silver and hair floating upwards, like she was underwater, despite her black ball cap on her head. She wondered what happened in the short time while she was saving the family. She felt a small tug on her skirt, and looked down to see the bright hazel eyes of a four-year-old looking up at her.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Jay. "Go save my big sister."

"EH?!" shouted Emilia while looking at him. "Are you crazy?! I'll get myself killed!"

"You saved us." he said while pointing at the rest of his family. "You can save her."

She looked at the shadow things unsurely. Emilia knew that she could change things into crystal, and this was the first time she actually channeled her powers into the dome like shield to protect somebody. She ran her hand through her black hair, slightly messing it up in the process. Not that it really mattered, at the moment.

"Please, Fairy?" asked Jay again. Emilia looked down at him. Did he just say... fairy? Why would he think that? "Please?" he asked for the third time. For some reason, Emilia felt an amazing amount of pride well up inside her. He actually believed that she could help Aimee, but he had no idea who she was or why she was even here in the first place.

"_They really do believe in me..._" thought Emilia before the phoenix screeched in anger. The shadows were attacking it. "_I can do this..."_

"I can do this!" she yelled, feeling a great sense of power drift through her veins, enlarging until she realized that she was actually glowing her own shade of gold. She was shocked for a moment, and the light flickered. She then regained concentration, and closed her eyes. Clenching her fists, she allowed the unusual power to travel through her until she was glowing so brightly, the nine humans beside her had to close their eyes and turn away.

The glowing then stopped, and then shot up into the sky, creating a pillar that illuminated the neighborhood for miles. Soon it faded away, leaving behind Emilia.

"Fairy." Jay whispered. He was indeed right this time.

There Emilia stood, with a completely different outfit on than usual. She was wearing a dress with an uneven hem, the end of the back falling just to her knees, while the front reached mid thigh. The skirt was layered, the bottom being unstained white while the top was a transparent green. There was a corset around her waist, ending just under her breasts, and was a solid lime green, darker then the transparent layer on the skirt of her dress. Above the corset, the dress was white with a sweetheart neckline. Straps came from the front of the dress, and traveled up till it wound around her neck. The boots on her feet reached above her knee and was a deep lime green like the corset.

On her back, and this was most shocking, was a pair of wings. They consisted of three crystal-like shapes, the top one being the biggest while the bottom was the smallest. They were like the outlines of a crystal, for there was nothing in the middle of them, yet they still had the shape. They were a bright lime green, and sparkled in the fading golden light.

After getting over her initial shock, Emilia moved her wings slightly, trying to comfortably find a way to work these new limbs. She was surprised to find that she lifted into the air, as if flying was an everyday action like walking. Her wings began to beat faster, leaving her to levitate in the air.

"Now how do I move forward?" she mumbled to herself. She shrugged, and turned towards Aimee and the witches. She leaned forwards slightly, and then found herself bolting through the air. Maybe she wasn't as good at this as she thought.

She tackled one witch to the ground, and then took off again, crashing into a tree.

"Ow..." she muttered as she rubbed the red spot on her face.

"There's two?" asked the girl who burst into flames. The leader lost her concentration on the shadow figures, who disappeared the minute she fell down. The phoenix above Aimee also vanished, and she looked around, confused as of what was going on. Regaining her composure, she ran to her family to make sure they were okay.

"Guess so, but she's a total newbie." said the leader. "Can't even fly properly."

"Well, excuse me." muttered Emilia as she got up.

"Let's burn her to a crisp!" yelled the witch who controlled fire.

"Wait a minute." said the final girl, the one who was tackled and hasn't spoken until now. "I'm sensing Guardian powers in her to."

"Which one?" asked the leader, looking over her shoulder momentarily. The silent girls eyes glowed violet for a moment, and Emilia felt her searching through her mind. Emilia shuddered as she retreated.

"Crystal Lion." she answered. "I'm sure of it."

"I can hear you, you know." said Emilia.

"Shut up little fairy." said the fire girl as she set loose a number of fireballs, a few hitting Emilia in the process. She yelped as they burned her skin, leaving ugly red marks here and there. "It's rude to interrupt those who are talking!"

"So is breaking into a house and holding _nine people _hostage!" yelled Aimee as she caught them by surprise. She ran up, jumped, and kicked the leader in the face with her extended leg. She fell back, her hood falling off, revealing the girls face. Her skin was pale, and she had long black hair with even bangs across her forehead. Some of her hair only went a little past her shoulders, and her eyes were blood red, flared with anger. It was understandable, though, for there was a big, red shoe mark in the middle of her face.

"Little bitch." she said as she got up. "You ruined my face!"

"Big whoop." said Aimee with an angry glare.

"You'll pay for this." she said as she muttered an enchantment under her breath, a ball of darkness forming in her palms. "I'll kill you for your guardian power. Both of you. You die today!"

"Empty threats." said a new voice. Aimee could've cared less who it was, but Emilia, was curious. She looked in the direction of the voice, and saw two guys riding in front of an open portal on these motorcycle looking vehicles. Well, accept for the fact that the bikes were levitating, but Emilia has seen so many crazy things today, including the fact that she grew wings, that she wouldn't have been shocked if the two dudes had angel wings on their backs and halos over their heads.

Their faces were covered by helmets, one dark red, the other white, and in their hands were strange weaponry that Emilia has never seen before. The one in a blue T-shirt and jeans had a white sword while the other, in a gray hoody and tan shorts, had a pair of daggers, wielding one in each hand.

"You really should be ashamed, attacking guardians." said the one with the sword.

The fire-controller witch let out a growl, and shot a fireball at him. He calmly held up his sword, and when the magic came into contact, it dissipated.

"One hundred percent magic-proof." said the guy with the daggers. Emilia could almost feel him smirking. "Maybe, instead of attacking powerful, and might I add beautiful, guardians, you should be studying."

"Shut your mouth!" snapped the black-haired leader. "You haven't even began to study at Red Fountain, and we've been at Cloud Tower for two years!"

"Makes no difference." said the guy with the sword. He was surprisingly calm for the situation at hand. The fire girl was pretty pissed off by now, and Aimee could see it clear as day. Then she burst into flames.

The fire spread from the already dried grass, and quickly ate up the little remaining ground there was. Emilia managed to fly above the flames, but Aimee was stuck. She turned on her aura senses, and could feel the boys and Emilia, her family, although it was faint, could sense the nine running from the scene.

"Oh, now you've gone and done it, Raimy!" yelled the leader as the three stood back to back. With a scowl, she looked at Aimee, who was backed against the tree that Emilia had run into earlier. "Don't think you're safe yet! We always get what we want!"

Then they disappeared.

Aimee coughed on the smoke, but was to afraid to move. What if she stumbled into the fire?

"Need a little help?" asked the guy with the sword. His hand was outstretched from his perch on his floating motorcycle.

"Emilia?" choked Aimee.

"She's with Orion(1)."

"Jay? Pastor?"

"All of them have fled the scene. They are running east, towards the police station." he said. He sounded slightly nervous, seeing that the flames were growing. "We need to leave. Now."

"Can't." said Aimee as she shook her head. "Gotta check on them."

"Aimee," he said. Funny, Aimee didn't recall telling him her name. "They're all safe. I promise you, I saw it. You can call them once we are out of this mess, but we need to leave. _Please _Aimee."

Aimee was in a battle with her consciousness. She couldn't leave! She had to make sure they were okay! She couldn't abandon them! But if she didn't leave, then she, along with this random guy, would die from the fire. It would be better to leave her family, even for a little while, instead of dying on them. She wasn't going to let the same trauma that changed her change and effect the kids.

Making up her mind, she grabbed hold of the guys hand, and he pulled her onto the bike. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

As they quickly approached the portal that the duo had originally come through, the hero felt small tears soak through his shirt. He assumed it was the smoke, hurting Aimees' eyes. Even he was tearing up from it.

But it wasn't from the smoke, and Aimee knew that. It was from being torn away from the only family she knew. She didn't even get to say goodbye.

The girl with a heart of stone had finally cracked.

o.0.o.0.o

_I felt a piece of my heart break, but when you're standing at a crossroad, there's a choice you gotta make. I guess it's gonna have to hurt, I guess I'm gonna have to cry, And let go of some things I've loved to get to the other side. I guess it's gonna break me down, like falling when you're trying to fly. It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life starts with goodbye._

Starts With Goodbye, by Carrie Underwood

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy47101: *Sniffle* OH! I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANYMORE! So much happened in this chapter, and I'm so damn proud of it! And I love that song! WAAAAAAHHHHH! *Sniffle* I'm good, peoples. Done with my tears of joy!**

**(1) Pronunciation of Orion is Or-e-on. Not O-ryan.**

**Read, review, and stay tuned!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	5. Explanations

The Shining Griffin

**Amy47101: Hey everyone! So, lets see, Emilia transformed(YAY!) and Aimees' stoney exterior is breaking(:O) and a lot of other things. Possible love interests people! Yay! I'm in such a happy mood right now, that I could burst!**

**So, I've been forgetting this for the past few chapters, time for the disclaimer:**

**Amy47101 does not own Winx Club! But she does own a majority of the OCs and the overall plot.**

o.0.o.0.o

_Chapter Four_

_Explanations _

o.0.o.0.o

Aimee had been crying small, silent sobs for some time now, as if she was stuck in this hopelessly depressed state, unable to get out of it.

"_Poor girl._" thought Luke as he brought his levabike to a stop in front of the Alphea grounds. "_It must have been a lot on her part though. Discovering magic and being taken from her family all in one night._"

"Hey, Luke." said Orion as he lifted his helmet off his head. His dark green hair went just to his ears, and had multiple layers to it. His bangs were all sorts of different lengths, but was kept to the general of reaching his eyes. He had cobalt blue eyes that contrasted greatly to his kinda, but not quite, pale skin. Luke removed his own helmet, revealing his brown hair that reached his chin. Like Orions, his hair also had layers, but not nearly as many as his. Some went just past his eyes while other shorter strands stubbornly stuck up here and there. His bangs, slightly wavy, reached just above his ocean blue eyes, going perfectly with his slightly tanned skin. "She's asleep."

Luke looked over his shoulder to confirm this, and found that Orion was indeed right. Aimee had cried herself asleep, with small pricks of tears coming out every now and then.

"It must have been a huge shock for her." Orion continued as Luke carefully maneuvered himself from the bike, as so not to wake Aimee. He continued to gently lift the girl from the bike bridal style.

"How long has she been crying?" asked Emilia as she came up beside them. She had changed back to her normal outfit since we left.

"Since we left." answered Luke. Emilia winced.

"She must be really dehydrated. That's going to lead to one heck of a headache when she wakes up." there was an awkward silence before Emilia broke it. "So where are we, exactly?"

"Alphea, school for fairies." answered Luke as the trio began walking towards the gates.

"I'm sorry, but did you say fairies?" asked Emilia in slight shock.

"Yep." said Orion as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Fairies, as in wings and whatnot. You can't deny that you weren't flying in the air before crashing into a tree."

"You saw that?!" Emilia asked as her cheeks reddened. Orion leaned down so that the two were face to face.

"Every minute."

Emilia covered her face with her hands, trying to hide the growing blush of embarrassment.

"You don't need to worry, though. Apparently a lot of fairies have trouble flying at first. You'll learn throughout the year."

"Oh." said Emilia as she removed her hands from her face. "Then what do you guys do?"

"Us? We're specialists." answered Orion

"Specialists?"

"Specialists."

"Okay. What's a specialist?"

"Basically, we're heroes in training. We attend Red Fountain, one of the three magical schools here."

"Okay, so there's Alphea, for fairies, Red Fountain, for specialists, and the third school?"

"That's Cloud Tower, school for witches."

"So those girls who attacked us...?"

"Were witches from Cloud Tower, second years, supposedly." I answered.

"Uh-huh. So, are these three the only schools for fairies, specialists, and witches, or are there others?"

"Are you kidding?" laughed Orion. "With all the teenagers across the Magical Dimension and on all the planets, moons, and even a few stars, I heard, there is no way that all of us would fit."

"So how...?"

"Is it decided that you get in or not?" Luke finished the question. "Simple. We send in our applications, they do a background check, make sure that everything is fine and dandy, and then tell us wether we're in or not."

"Oh. So will Aimee and I be attending this place too?"

"You're fairies, aren't you?" asked Orion.

"...Yes?"

"Then welcome to Alphea."

o.0.o.0.o

"Urrgghh..." groaned Aimee as she began to wake up. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the throbbing of her head to subside. It didn't. Aimee rolled over, and tried to fall back asleep into whatever she was sleeping on. It was soft, defiantly softer then the wood boards in her trashed trailer...

"_Wait!"_ she thought as she bolted up. Maybe she sat up a little to quickly, for the room spun a little, the headache becoming worse for a minute before it went back to the level it was at before. "_Where am I?!"_

"Hey." said a male voice. She recognized it from somewhere, and slowly turned her head towards the source. It was a teenage boy, around sixteen or so, with brown hair and blue eyes. "You woke up."

"Who are you?" asked Aimee, almost defensively. The boy chuckled.

"You don't need to be so hostile." he said before getting up. "I'm Luke."

"Aimee. What happened?" asked Aimee as the headache got a little worse from the, although dim, lighting of the room.

"You don't remember?" asked Luke as he raised his eyebrows with a disbelieving look.

"I remember the flames and stuff, I'm wondering how I got a headache that feels like my head is going to explode."

"You're dehydrated. After we went through the portal-"

"Portal?"

"To Alphea." he answered as if that explained everything. "After we went through the portal, you wouldn't stop crying, and eventually cried yourself to sleep. That's why you have a raging headache right now."

"I'd ask what Alphea is, but I'm just gonna ask if you have any Advil."

"Here." said Luke as he placed the pills in her hand and handed off a glass of water. Aimee gulped down the pills and finished off the cool liquid. She laid back on the bed.

"So where's Emilia and your friend... Ian, or something like that?"

"_Orion._" corrected Luke as he placed the bottle of Advil back in the cupboard. "They both went to find Ms. Faragonda."

"Who's Ms. Faragonda?"

"The principal of Alphea."

"Luke, do me a favor." said Aimee as she propped herself on her elbows. "Stop being so damn blunt, and just tell me what Alphea is."

No sooner after that, Emilia and Orion walked in with an grandmotherly lady. She smiled at Aimee.

"Hello, Aimee. How are you feeling?"

"Well, I have a raging headache, worried sick about my siblings, I'm incredibly confused, and really, _really_ hungry." said Aimee. She wasn't one to complain, but considering the day that she had, she figured her complaints were justified. "Basically like shit."

"I believe you deserve an explanation, both you and Emilia."

"That would be nice." muttered Aimee. She listened as Ms. Faragonda explained about Alphea, and the other two schools in Magix, Red Fountain and Cloud Tower.

"I have a question." said Emilia. "Everyone is referring to us as 'Guardians'. Someone please explain what that is."

"Each planet has there own Guardian. For instance, Sparks' Guardian is the Dragon Fire. Earth, since it lost it's magic to the Wizards of the Black Circle,"

"Wizards of the what?" asked Emilia.

"A group of four wizards who hunted down fairies and ripped off their wings to obtain their magic and, thus, making them more powerful. As I was saying, when Earth lost it's magic long ago, the Council of Light decided that they should send a Guardian down to at least prevent the world from becoming to unstable. And that was how the Shining Griffin was made."

"If there's only one Guardian, how come there's two of us?" asked Emilia as she gestured towards Aimee, who has said nothing since the conversation started.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. From what I was told by Orion and you, Emilia, it seems that the Guardian may have split, creating a Phoenix and a Lion, the two animals that were combined to make a griffin." there was a silence after that.

"...Okay, so let me get this strait," said Aimee, breaking the silence as she stared at the white-haired, grandmotherly lady in front of her. "Alphea is a school for fairies, and you're the principal, Ms. Faragonda."

"Correct." said Faragonda with a nod of her head.

"And you're saying that me and Emilia," Aimee gestured towards her friend, who was standing near Orion and Luke. "Are fairies, or guardians, or whatever you call us?"

"Yes."

Aimee tilted her head back and groaned.

"This is seriously to much right now. I'm not a stupid person, you guys, but this is like telling me that two plus two isn't four. I would really appreciate it if someone would tell me something that actually _makes sense_."

"You're in a world of magic now, Aimee, nothing is going to make sense, since you were brought up believing the harsh truth of reality." said Luke.

"How do you guys know so much about us, anyways? You know our names, and that was before we even introduced ourselves." asked Aimee with a stone cold glare.

"Ms. Faragonda and Saladin informed us of basic information. Name, age, looks, personalities," said Luke with a shrug. "All that stuff."

"Gee, you seem _really _sure about this." Aimee muttered sarcastically. "If I'm a fairy, where're my wings? I don't see them popping out of my back, do you?"

"Fairies discover their fairy form, also known as a 'Winx' form, when they go through extremely powerful emotions, like anger or excitement. Emilia, I heard that you discovered your Winx, what caused it?"

"I dunno," she said with a shrug. "A whole lot of determination, I guess."

"See, Aimee? You already came into contact with your powers when you summoned that phoenix, but just wasn't enough to push it towards the transformation."

Aimee stared at Ms. Faragonda for a while, as if trying to look into her soul, trying to figure out if she was just a crazy grandma or an honest elder.

"Do you want some time alone?" asked Luke. Aimee nodded absentmindedly, her eyes glazed over in thought. Ms. Faragonda nodded her head, and got up. She left the room, with the Orion and Emilia following. Luke, however, hesitated, looking back at Aimee.

"Hey, I'm sorry." said Luke as he turned around to look at the girl. "I know that this is hard, but it'll all be clear soon. Just give it time."

Once again, Aimee nodded, her eyes not only glazed over in thought, but also exhaustion. Luke, unsure wether his words of encouragement helped her or not, stepped out of the room, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"_Welcome to Magix, Aimee." _he thought as he walked down the hallway. "_Welcome to your new home._"

o.0.o.0.o

_Settle down, it'll all be clear. Don't pay no mind to the demons, they fill you with fear. The trouble, it might drag you down. If you get lost, you can always be found. Just know you're not alone, cause I'm gonna make this place your home._

Home, Phillip Phillips

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy47101: So, a lot of explaining. Yeah, boring chapter, I know, but next one will be fun to write! Read, review, and stay tuned!**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	6. Friends Plus Sneaking Out Equals Trouble

The Shining Griffin

**Amy47101: So, how's it going people? Not much happening on this end, just writing, and all that. **

**Amy47101 does not own Winx Club, but she does own most of the OCs and the overall plot.**

o.0.o.0.o

_Chapter Five_

_New Friends + Sneaking Out = Memories_

o.0.o.0.o

It was a new year at Alphea, and has been several days since Aimee and Emilia arrived. They had gotten some training to catch them up, and Emilia is proud to say that her flying has improved. _A lot._ She even learned a few attacks. Aimee, however, feels that she was a misfit, unable to impress her tutors. Even after all the generous training she had received, she was still unable to transform. Yeah, her aura seeing powers have become more stable, enough to fire a small, weak, beam of energy, but not transforming was still a big failure in her book.

Aimee, however, would not wallow in her 'failure'. She was much to mature for that. Instead, she walked around the Alphea grounds with Emilia, waiting for the rest of the students, including new freshmen, to come in so that they can meet some newer people.

It was the start of a new day, and a new year at Alphea.

o.0.o.0.o

She could feel their stares. Hear their whispers. Feel their doubts.

"Is she a witch?"

"Why is she dressed like that?"

"Does she know this bus is for Alphea?"

"_Yes._" thought Luna as she looked out the window, seeing the pink school coming into view. "_I know all those things._"

Luna had long, wavy, navy blue hair in a loose ponytail. Some of her hair, that could've easily gone into the ponytail, hung down in front of her left eye, obscuring it from view. A majority of her hair that hung in her face was longer then he chin, except the one strand that went to her nose. Even in the ponytail, her hair still reached her mid back. Her eye that was showing was a bright silver, like a moonbeam.

Her outfit was that of something different then what fairies would usually wear. Her shirt was a black cutoff that went off her shoulders, with a silver stripe slashing through it diagonally. She had on dark washed skinny jeans, with black knee high converses that laced up the front.

Now, before anyone asks, Luna is not goth, or emo, for the matter. She just likes dark colors. Period.

But those very dark colors that she loved was what was causing the questions, which were now elevating to teasing. Luna didn't care what the fifteen-year-old fairies thought of her. She was a year older, and learned to ignore the comments. Yeah, she was a freshmen, but her case was special...

The bus lurched to a stop in front of the gates, and the young fairies began to gather up their things to get off. Luna also did this, and stepped off the bus, getting in line, waiting to get herself checked in with Griselda. Even off the bus, she was still getting stares, a few laughs, some teasing remarks.

She shoved her hands in her pockets, feeling the now smaller suitcase, close to the size of a quarter, in her hand.

"_Shrinking magic," _she mused with a smirk. "_Very useful for travel._"

She looked up, and saw the lady who was checking off names of girls who have and have not turned in their forms. The Queen of Detention herself, Griselda.

"Percy. Of Lymphea." said the girl in front of her.

"Percy... Percy..." said Griselda as her eyes scanned the list behind her glasses. "I'm not seeing it. And you know what happens when your name isn't on the list-"

"Percy is my nickname." said the Percy girl.

"Then what's your real name? Come on, I have many other girls to check off."

"Persephone." said Percy, looking down. Luna cringed inwardly.

"_Yow, no wonder she shortens her name." _she thought, watching as she accepted some paper that Griselda gave her and walked away.

"Name?" asked Griselda as Luna stepped up.

"Luna, of Selene." said Luna, momentarily thinking of her planet were the only light was moonlight. It was a small planet, next to Solaria. Well, that is if you consider a moon a planet.

"Here you are!" exclaimed Griselda as she checked her name off. She gave Luna a piece of paper, like the one she gave to Percy earlier. "This is your class schedule and room number. Welcome to Alphea!"

Luna stepped of line, and, with her hands still in her pockets, began to walk around the grounds. Well, walked about five yards or so away from Griselda before being encountered by a girl who seemed perfectly fine walking around in exceptionally short... shorts.

"You do realize that this Alphea, school for _fairies._" she said, emphasizing the word 'fairies'.

"Yeah." answered Luna. "What's it to you?"

"Well, Cloud Tower is that way." she said as she pointed towards the gates.

"I'm not a witch." said Luna. "I'm one hundred percent fairy."

"Could've fooled me."

"Oh, lord, lay off." said a new voice.

"_Percy. That's who it is."_ Luna thought, as she looked at the girl coming up to her.

She had deep tan skin, like most Lymphians, with dark brown, wavy hair that reached her mid back. The hair by her face, Luna noticed, was shorter, barely reaching her chin, while other strands went to her shoulders. Her eyes were a dusty gold, like an ancient artifact, and she was wearing a cutoff red shirt that stopped under her breasts. The shirt had long sleeves that were baggy around her wrists and the word 'love' written across the front in cursive handwriting. One of the sleeves went off her shoulders. She also had on denim shorts that were rolled up to look shorter, and brown, knee high boots that looked like they would be used for hiking.

"Oh, look, the freak of Lymphea." said the girl. "Ah, well. I'll leave now. I don't enjoy socializing with _freaks._"

Luna heard Percy mutter something under her breath, that sounded an awful lot like 'witch'. The girl turned towards her, and smiled.

"I'm Persephone, but I really would like it if you called me Percy."

"Luna, fairy of the moon."

"That's cool. I'm the fairy of deserts."

"Deserts, huh?" asked Luna with a questioning look. "From Lymphea?"

"Yeah, I don't know either." said Percy with a shrug.

o.0.o.0.o

Aimee was fuming. She had been ditched by none other then Emilia, who literally dragged her out into the crowd of girls. Emilia knew that she wasn't to good around people. Aimee would always get hostile, snappy, or sometimes even come off as rude. It's not like she ever had _time _to make friends, but Emilia wouldn't know that.

"_Maybe I shouldn't be so harsh on her. She doesn't know anything about my past._" thought Aimee as she adjusted her ball cap on her head. "_Well, I'm out here, so let's see if there's anyone who's nice._"

Aimee turned on the aura vision, and looked through at all the girls around her.

"Let's see..." she mumbled to her self. "Bitchy, opinionated, nervous, nervous, thoughtful, arrogant, happy, friendship..." she trailed off, her gray eyes scanning the crowd, falling on a single girl sitting by herself. "Shy."

Aimee figured that it would be good to start with the shy one, and began walking towards here. As she came closer, she began picking up details of the girl.

She had long, slightly wavy, pale blonde hair. The hair by her face was reached her shoulders, the ends tied with sky blue ribbons. She had short, triangle shaped bangs that curved towards the center of her head. She eyes as blue as the sky, and peach colored skin.

Her outfit was a cutoff, sky blue pheasant top that ended under her breasts. The sleeves on her shirt reached her elbows, and went off her shoulders. She had on a plain, finger length, white skirt and tan wedge sandals with a blue strap across her foot and around her , she had a heart shaped locket around her neck, hanging from a short silver chain with a shining opal in the middle.

"Hey." said Aimee as she raised her hand to wave. The girl looked up from the map she was studying, and looked up at Aimee. "I'm Aimee."

"Era(1)." said the girl as she reached out her hand to shake, which Aimee shook back happily. "Fairy of the skies."

Aimee was unsure how to exactly answer to that, because, as far as she knew, she was a half of some guardian meant to protect her planet.

"I'm the fairy of..." Aimee thought for a minute. "The Aura Phoenix."

"Wow, really?" asked Era as her eyes lit up. "I've heard about you."

"You have?" asked Aimee with skepticism. She was pretty sure that only Emilia, Luke, Orion, and the teachers at Alphea knew that.

"Yeah, I met your friend. Emilia, I think? Yeah, she was talking about being the fairy of the Crystal Lion to some other girl. Then she started talking about you."

"Talking about me?" Aimee asked, making a quick mental note to talk to Emilia about this later. Era was about to continue, but stopped when Ms. Faragonda started speaking.

"Welcome, girls, to Alphea, school for fairies." she said as she walked down the steps with several teachers behind her. "We are happy to welcome both the new and the old students." Faragonda continued to go on about school expectations, classes, and rules, stuff that Aimee was already lectured on by Griselda until the Detention Queen had it drilled into hers' and Emilias' heads. "...Now, you may all go to your assigned rooms, which was written on your schedules." said Faragonda. A few hands from the newer students went up, and Griselda stepped in.

"And, no, you may not change rooms to be with your friends. Dorm rooms are permanent. Move along, now!"

o.0.o.0.o

Emilia was kinda shocked when she first entered the dorms. It was as if there were a whole house all behind one door. In her dorm, she noticed a lounge area with comfortable looking couches and chairs, with big windows and a TV.

Emilia found a door with her name on it, and, assuming it was hers', stepped inside. She was surprised by how well it was adjusted to her personality. There was a huge canopy bed, with a desk off to the side filled with paper, pens, pencils, and supplies all suited for animation. What could she say? She wanted to be an animator when she was older. There was a mobile by the window with a ton of different colored crystals hanging from it, casting a sea of colors across the floor. In the closet, there was clothing of all sorts that suited _her _style, not the styles that her parents choose for her, consisting of loose skirts, sweaters, and sundresses. The best part was that the room consisted mostly of leafy greens and earthy browns.

"Oh, geez, this is plain." said a voice from behind her. Emilia turned, and saw a girl around her age with sun tanned skin and long, stick strait blonde hair that nearly went to her thighs. She had thick strands of hair that hung by her face, along with thick side swept bangs that would have hung into her left, orchid colored eye if not for the magenta barrette that loosely held them off to the side of her face.

Her outfit consisted of a magenta tube top with short, light washed denim shorts, and orchid colored sandals with a strap that went across her foot and a part of the sandal covering her heel. She had an orchid scarf around her waist, and two thick orchid colored bangles around each her wrists.

"Hmm... Time for this place to be Destinyfied!" she cried. There was a sudden flash of light, and the other half was, as the girl put it 'Destinyfied'. There was a lot of different shades of pink. Pink rug, pink bedspread, pink wallpaper. Emilia noticed that there was also a little bit of purple here and there, but mostly pink. She laughed as she kicked off her sandals, and jumped onto the bed.

"Uh..." said Emilia, unsure to address the young fairy who was _obviously _obsessed with pink. "Hey. I'm Emilia."

"Oh! Hi, didn't see you there." said the girl as she waved. "Names Destiny, fairy of time."

"So..." said Emilia. "I see you like pink."

"Are you kidding? I love it!"

"I never saw a shade of this particular color." said Emilia as she tapped the pink bedspread.

"Oh, that's one of my favorites. Called Electric Raspberry." said Destiny with a smile. "So, are you a nature fairy or something?"

"Me? Oh, no. I'm the fairy of the Crystal Lion."

"That just sounds cool!" squealed Destiny with a little jump. "So who else is here?"

"I dunno." said Emilia with a shrug. "All I know of is my friend, Aimee."

"Wanna go find out?" asked Destiny, her eyes shining mischievously.

"Sure!"

o.0.o.0.o

Aimee stepped into her room, looking around. There was a bed, with a lot of soft looking pillows, and her favorite bear, Mr. Huggles, sitting in the center. She picked up the bear, and looked at it. Yep, defiantly the real Mr. Huggles. How did he even get here?

She set the stuffed animal down, and continued to look around. There was a fancy-looking computer sitting atop a desk, with a camera and phone sitting next to it. There was a shelf full of books across the room. Aimee loved to read, and valued the story in each book. Sometimes it helped her escape her stressed life, and other times it made her wish her life was better.

She noticed a baby grand piano in the corner. She used to take lessons when she was younger. Her mother was always proud of how wonderfully beautiful her daughters music was. When she... left... Aimee lost interest and time, and had to drop the lessons. Maybe she could still play as well as she used to?

There was light everywhere, streaming through the windows, and lamps for when it get's dark. She opened the closet, and saw a variety of different colored T-shirts, light and dark washed jeans, and so many converses, sandals, and boots, she could barely count them all. She took notice that none of her clothing was worn through, to small, holy, or frayed.

She exited the walk-in closet, and sat on the bed. It felt as soft and light as a feather. Aimee was feeling extremely guilty for not being able to share these luxuries with Mathew, Rosalie, Ella, or Jay. They would be having a blast.

Feeling a lump in her pocket, she reached in, and pulled out the picture she had from Pastor Divines house. Her and the kids, grinning and just being kids.

Remembering the fond memories, Aimee didn't notice a girl coming up from behind her until she tapped her shoulder. Aimee jumped, and spun around.

"Gee, aren't you jumpy." chuckled the girl. "I'm Luna."

"Name's Aimee." said Aimee as her heart rate slowed down. "Sorry."

"No worries." said Luna as she plopped down on her bed. Aimee noticed that her room consisted of mostly blues and some dark purples, with dreamcatchers hanging here and there. Small candles lingered around on nightstands and desks, begging to be lit up.

There was a girly squeal from outside the room. Curious, Aimee and Luna stepped out into the lounge area, where a blond was squealing while hopping around like crazy. Aimee saw Emilia and Era sitting on the couches with another girl that she didn't know. They looked as baffled as Aimee did.

"So, Percy, what happened?" asked Luna, addressing the dark brunette. Percy shrugged.

"I dunno. Era and I just got out here."

"Emilia?" asked Aimee. She was getting irritated with this girls squealing. Emilia shrugged.

"Hey Destiny, what happened?" she asked.

"He asked me out!"

"Who?"

"Nathan! He's a specialist at Red Fountain! This is so perfect!" she screamed. "He's bringing a couple friends. Four, I think. I don't know, I'm so happy!"

"Please don't tell me your dragging us into this." muttered Aimee as she leaned forward, propping herself on the back of the couch.

"Yep!"

"Destiny, we just met." reasoned Emilia.

"So? We're gonna be besties, I know it!"

"I really don't think this is a good idea." said Era. "Sneaking out on the first day will leave a bad impression."

"Your point?"

We all gave her skeptical looks.

"Oh, come on, the night is young! The teachers won't notice! It's Saturday! Classes don't start till Monday. Besides, it's not like we're going to rob a bank. We're young and restless!" she said as she waved her arms extravagantly. Still seeing our skeptical looks, she sighed. "Please?"

After a few begrudging moments and pleading, the five other girls caved in.

"Fine." said Percy, getting tired of Destinys' childish pleads. "But we get back by midnight, got it?"

"Yep! This is going to be so much fun!" squealed Destiny.

o.0.o.0.o

_Later in Magix..._

"And you expect us to find them here how?" yelled Luna as the six young fairies stood in the middle of the crowded night club.

"I dunno! Split up?!" Destiny yelled back. There was a loud groan from all of them but Destiny, loud enough to be heard over the blasting music.

"Fine!" yelled Percy. "Lead the way Destiny. We have no idea who the hell we're looking for!"

The girls tagged behind the blond while Aimee lagged behind.

"Ready or not, specialists," mumbled Aimee as she hurried after her newfound friends. "Here we come."

o.0.o.0.o

_Ready or not, here I come. Where you at? The night is young. In the crowd the music's loud, but I will find you. Ready or not, here I come. I like your face do you like my song? Just sing it; La la la la la la la and I'll find you. Ready or not, ready or not._

Ready or Not, Bridgit Mendler

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy47101: Wow, lot of describing. Fwoo! Well, now we have several characters, plus more will be introduced next time! Read, review, and stay tuned!**

(1) Era is pronounced Air-a.

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	7. A Coven of Witches and First Kisses

The Shining Griffin

**Amy47101: So... not much to say, really.**

**Amy47101 does not own Winx Club. She also does not own the Onyu club, who was originally created by Roxy Fan 4 Ever, just modified them slightly to fit Amy47101s tastes. Basically, she does not own the original idea of the Onyu coven. But she DOES own Aimee, Emilia, Era, Percy, Destiny, Luna, Luke, Orion, and many more that are yet to be introduced!**

**...**

**Wow, that must be the LONGEST disclaimer ever. -.-;**

o.0.o.0.o

_Chapter Six_

_A Coven of Witches and First Kisses_

o.0.o.0.o

Aimee muttered angrily to herself as she pushed her way through the crowds.

"_Why do these things always happen to me?"_ she thought to herself as she tried to get a glimpse of Destinys blond hair. Sadly, by lagging behind earlier, she managed to get herself ditched in a loud nightclub were the only lights were the bright flashes here and there, sometimes a few blinding Aimee.

She sat down in a nearby booth, fiddling with her ball cap for a minute.

"_Think, Aimee! You're a cunning fifteen-year-old!" _Aimee scolded herself as she glared at the table. "_Wandering around lost is obviously not working, so come up with a different strategy._" Aimee thought for a moment. "_Well, first, look in places were the gang might go. They might have gone to make a song suggestion. But they were looking for guys..."_ Aimee mentally smacked herself. "_Perhaps knowing who you're leaving with a little bit better would be smarter than leaving with complete strangers."_

"This sucks." she mumbled. Aimee pushed past a group of people, and made her ways towards the front doors. She figured the girls would come out _sometime. _So it would be easier to just wait outside until they came out. If anyone bothered her, well, that's their own mistake and fault when she gives them a broken arm.

Once she was outside, she sat down on a conveniently placed bench outside the night club. Staring up at the sky, she was happy to see that the stars were almost the same as the ones on Earth, therefor giving her the ability to pick out the constellations that she had so fondly made with her siblings.

"_My siblings!"_ her mind screamed. "_Oh, God, they're probably worried sick! I just left like that without a phone call or a goodbye or anything!"_

Aimee felt around her pocket, and pulled out the cellphone that Headmistress Faragonda so kindly provided for her. She, of course, was very unfamiliar with the piece of equipment. Sure, it was a phone from earth, an iPhone, if one wants to be specific. Aimee saw Destinys phone, and, man, was that little thing wacky looking. There wasn't even a keypad!

But Aimee couldn't exactly _afford _expensive technology. She shook her head, and glared at the sleek phone sitting in her palm.

"_Aimee, you can figure this out!" _Aimee thought to herself as she turned the phone on. Her eyes, becoming adjusted to the dark night, were shocked at the sudden bright flash from the phone. After her eyes adjusted, she looked at the screen, and clicked the app in the bottom corner labeled 'Contacts'. Using her thumb to click the app, she looked at the names on the list. She scrolled through, seeing emergency numbers, such as 911, and Emilias number. She saw a number labeled 'Luke', and wondered if it was the Luke who brought her to Alpea. If so, then how the hell had he gotten her phone to put his number on it?

She ignored the question, and scrolled back up to the 'D' contacts. That's when she saw a number labeled 'DESTINYROCKSTIME ;D'. Aimee nearly face palmed at Destinys' idiot name. Aimee again wondered how she had gotten ahold of her phone, but decided to ignore it. She noted to later change the name once she knew how to work the thing better. Clicking the name directly underneath it, marked 'Divine', she continued to click the call button. Placing the phone to her ear, she listened as it rang a couple times.

"Hello?" asked a confused female voice. It was Mrs. Divine, Aimee realized. "Who is this?"

"It's Aimee, Mrs. Divine."

There was silence on the other end, and Aimee wondered if she had hung up.

"AIMEEEEEEEEEEEE!" yelled Mathew over the phone, so loud that she had to hold the phone from her ear. "YOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU'RRRRRRREEEEEEE ALLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIVVVVEEEEE EEEEEE!"

"Yeah, I know that I'm alive."

"Mathew, give me the phone!" said Mrs. Divine as Aimee heard some struggling on the other end. "Everyone wants to talk to Aimee! Come on, Mathew!"

Eventually, Mrs. Divine got the phone away from the mischievous seven-year-old, and put the phone and speaker.

"Everyone!" called Mrs. Divine. "Aimee's on the phone!"

Aimee heard what sounded like a thudding down the stairs, and screams of excitement.

"Aimee, where are you?" asked Rosalie.

"It's a crazy thing, but I'm in this place called Alfea, school for fairies." said Aimee.

"I TOLD YOU!" said Jay triumphantly. "I knew Aimee was a fairy, and her friend changing proved it!"

"So, if you are a fairy, then what do you look like? Is your outfit like your friends or-" Jewel started, before being cut off by Aimee.

"I can't really transform yet." said Aimee.

"Oh." said Jewel, almost disappointed.

"Is the house okay? I left when fire was engulfing the property."

"The house is fine, only some minor damage. We have a couple of contractors working on it. Thankfully, it's still a livable environment." said Pastor Divine. Aimee looked up, and saw five levabikes halt in separate parking spots. The riders removed their helmets, and even in the dim street lamps, Aimee could make out Luke and Orion. The other three she didn't know, not that she really would.

The first boy had mahogany colored hair with several black highlights running through it. His hair hung off to the side of his face, covering his right eye and nearly reaching his chin. His skin was extremely pale, and his eyes were maroon colored. He was dressed in gray skinny jeans and a black T-shirt. There was a necklace around his neck that looked an awful lot like a vile. Aimee could make out several different colored shards in the vile, including a creamy orange, a bright purple, and a solid black(1). Aimee could sense his super serious aura

The second boy had blond hair, gelled to have a somewhat spiky appearance, and styled so that the spikes all hung off to the right of head. His bangs took on a triangular form, jutting out in all sorts of different directions, ending just above his gray-blue eyes. His skin was slightly tanned, and was wearing an ice blue polo shirt with tan cargo shorts. His aura consisted of a mix between impatience and what Aimee thought was slight arrogance. Maybe even excitement, if she looked close enough.

The final boy had wavy hair that went slightly past his ears. Really, it was a curly mess, with waves sticking up here, curls flying out there, uneven bangs hanging just above or over his forest green eyes. His hair was dark brown, with natural light tan highlights running through it. His skin was deep tan, much like Percys. He had on a green tank top with a small collar, with brown, fingerless gloves and simple jeans. Aimee could see nervousness hiding behind his calm persona.

"Aimee, you still there?" asked Jasper, snapping Aimee out of studying the boys.

"Yeah," she mumbled distractedly as Luke waved to her, and the five made their way over. "Hey, can I call you back?"

"WHAT?!" screamed Ruby, so loud that Aimee had to, once again, hold the phone away from her ear. "But you just called and you disappeared and we haven't gotten caught up on _anything!"_

"I know, I know." mumbled Aimee. "Listen, I'll call you back later, okay?"

"Aimee," she heard Jewel in the background. "Is there a _guy _there?"

"W-What?!" sputtered Aimee. "That's utterly-"

"Hey, Aimee!" called Luke, just loud enough to hear over the phone.

"I knew it!" declared Jewel. "Aimees' got a boyfriend, Aimees' got a boyfriend~!"

Jewel continued to sing this while the guys stopped in front of her.

"I'm hanging up now." Aimee said through gritted teeth.

"No, wait-!"

"Goodbye." and with that, Aimee clicked the 'end call' button.

"Important call?" asked Luke as Aimee pocketed the phone.

"Family." said Aimee while she got up and stretched. "So what brings you here?"

"Oh, Nathan here," Luke placed a hand on the guy with the dark brown hair and highlights. "Asked out some Destiny chick, and he 'invited' us."

"If you mean dragging us onto our bikes to go meet a bunch of girls that could be really bitchy, then yeah, Nathan really _invited _us." muttered the blond guy.

"Hey, my roomies are _not _bitchy." Aimee said as she crossed her arms.

"And there's your typical Drake." muttered Orion. "So, is Emilia in there?"

"Sure, you like her?" asked Aimee with a mischievous grin. The blush crawling across Orions face was enough of an answer. "So who's tall, dark, and depressing over here?"

"That's Aaron."

"Ah. Well, if you guys want to find Destiny and the others, you better hurry up and get inside. They've been searching for you the whole time." Aimee paused. "Why were you guys late, anyways?"

"Oh, we almost got caught by some guards while we were sneaking out. Had to sneak halfway across campus to get to our bikes." explained Aaron while all but Luke walked towards the entrance.

"You coming?" asked Nathan. Aimee wasn't sure of he was asked Luke or her, but she answered regardless.

"I'm staying here. To..." Aimee grimaced. "Loud, for my taste."

"I'll hang around out here, too." Luke said. "Go on ahead without me."

"Fine. We'll catch up with you later." Aimee heard Aaron mutter before he ducked inside with the other three.

"So..." muttered Aimee. "Why are you out here?"

"Shouldn't you I be asking the same thing? You do realize that at night, Magix isn't all hunky-dory like it is during the daytime."

"Don't assume I'm weak because I'm a girl. I can handle a few thugs. Just asked Emilia."

"I never _assumed _you were weak. Stupid, perhaps, but not weak."

"Do you enjoy broken limbs and black eyes?"

"Not in particular."

"Good. Then it would be in your best interest to shut up, 'cause you're really starting to piss me off." said Aimee as she got up and stretched. "You still didn't answer my question."

"Which one? The one about the broken limbs and black eyes? Well, really, I find both to be quite painful and unattractive-"

"Quit being such a jackass, Luke. I meant why you're out here and not inside with your friends."

"I dunno. Guess I just wanted to get to know you."

"Ah." said Aimee as she began to walk, Luke falling in step next to her. "So what do you want to know?"

"Who were you talking to earlier?"

"My family. You know, the nine people we abandoned back on Earth."

"Hey, I'm really sorry about that-"

"Not your fault." said Aimee as she dismissed the statement with a wave of her hand.

"So, how many siblings do you have? There where eight kids there. Are they all your sisters and brothers?"

"No, only four of them. The three with the brown hair and blue eyes, and the one with blonde hair and hazel eyes."

"Parents?"

"My parents are..."

_What are you doing?!_ screamed that annoying voice inside Aimees head. _Revealing your secrets and life with a _**_boy?!_**_ Aimee, you're better than that! You're-_

Aimee pushed the annoying voice out of her head, scowling.

"My parents, they're dead." Aimees' voice cracked mid sentence, so she had to repeat herself. "They died when I was twelve, shot."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, really." muttered Aimee, swiping away the small tears forming in her eyes.

"So... does that Pastor care for you and your siblings?"

"No..."

"No?"

"No, I... raised the four myself. Pastor Divine just helps us a little with money. He's well respected in the community, and somehow always manages to find me a job."

"How old are you? Fourteen?"

"Fifteen, going on sixteen."

"Aimee, I've never heard of a person who has enough strength to do that."

"It's a hard life, really. I just want-" Aimee stopped herself mid sentence.

"What is it?" asked Luke. Aimee shushed him, still looking down the ally way that they were in front of. She pushed him behind a dumpster, and cautiously peeked her head out. There where three girls, each kneeling towards a black orb above them, as if bowing towards royalty.

The girl to the right had short, mauve colored hair. It was styled so that it was shorter in the back, and came up till it was longer by her face, going about an inch past her chin. She had side swept bangs nearly covering one of her navy blue eyes, and a small ponytail on the side of her head, tied with a black ribbon with a purple gemstone on it. Her outfit was an orchid colored tank top covered with a violet shrug with sleeves that went to her elbows. She dark washed denim skirt was ripped on the hem, as id she took a pair of scissors, and decided to have at it. She was wearing black leggings under the short skirt and had violet, knee high boots on her feet.

The girl off to the left had maroon hair with dark brown, almost black, eyes with tan skin. Her hair went to her mid back, and she had several strands by her face and one lone strand hanging in the middle of her face, nearly reaching her nose. She had on a short, somewhat form fitting dress with duel skirts, the top being solid black and the bottom being blood red. The dress went off her shoulders, and she had a red belt around her waist, hanging loosely so it fell crooked on her hip. She had a silver necklace chain around her neck, and red ankle boots on her feet.

The final girl, and obviously the leader, was wearing a white top with poofed, short sleeves that went off her shoulders. She had a red corset around her waist, over the shirt, with golden strings lacing up the middle. She also had on a short skirt that was black at the top, and slowly faded into gold at the bottom. She had on black, knee-high boots on her feet. Her hair was a deep beautiful black, falling in thick waves down her back, nearly reaching her ankles.

When Aimee saw her face, however, she let out a low, almost inaudible, growl.

"It's the little bitch who attacked them." muttered Aimee.

"Please state your name and powers." the black orb said in a monotonous voice. The girl on the right stood up, and stepped forward slightly.

"Melissa, witch of illusions." she said. The girl on the right stood up.

"Raimy, witch of fire."

And finally, the last girl stood up, and crossed her arms, a smug look on her face.

"Annette," she paused, as if for dramatic effect. "Witch of souls and shadows."

"Names accepted. Your power up is on the way."

Slowly, the three girls were surrounded in their own light. Annette, gold, Raimy, orange, and Melissa, violet. They had their eyes closed, and drew in this light.

"The Guardian Hunters thank you for your loyalty. Your next power up will be expected in three months." and with that, the orb disappeared.

"Ah, a good power up always feels good." said Raimy while she stretched.

"I know, I just wish they would just quit it with the monotone voice. It's getting old." said Annette.

"Annette, that 'monotone voice' is what's making the Onyu coven even stronger." said the quieter girl, Melissa. They began walking out of the ally, towards the spot were Aimee and Luke were hiding.

"Shit!" mumbled Luke. He pushed Aimee against the wall and, before Aimee could mutter a word of protest, he pressed his lips to hers. He adjusted himself slightly, trying to shield Aimee from the witches view.

Aimee, of course, had her eyes wide with shock. Her mind was screaming at her to be angry. He _was _forcing this upon her. But her heart... her heart was telling her to ignore her mind and enjoy the damn moment.

She closed her eyes as the coven came by them, snickering.

"Hey, get a room!" yelled Raimy. Aimee, who had noticed that she was running her hand through Lukes hair, raised one hand, and flipped the three off.

"_Take that, bitches._" Aimee thought happily as they walked away. Once Luke was sure that the three were long gone, he separated himself from Aimee.

"Well..." said Aimee, her cheeks flushed red, even in the shadows.

"Hey, I'm sorry. It was the first idea that came into my head."

"No apologizing. I wasn't in the mood to fight them anyways." said Aimee as they made their way back to the night club. There was a silence for a moment.

"Did you flip them off?"

"Yep."

"You're one kickass girl, you know that, right?"

Aimee looked up at him, eyes shining with pride and happiness.

"Damn strait."

o.0.o.0.o

When Aimee woke up the next morning, she was surprised to find that she was thinking about last night. And that she was _happy _about the kiss that she and Luke shared.

"_Huh."_ thought Aimee as she leaned back on the soft pillow. "_I must be going soft."_

She closed her eyes, and wondered for a moment what was going through Lukes mind last night, or, perhaps right now. Was he thinking the same things as her?

Aimee snapped her eyes opened, and glared at the ceiling.

"_Get real. Life isn't a big fairytale romance. Life is hard, unpredictable, and unfair. You know that Aimee, and as far as your concerned, what happened last night never happened at all."_

But, even though her mind was screaming to ignore it, she couldn't help but notice the fluttery feeling in her chest or how her face heated up whenever she thought of Lukes deep blue eyes.

"_Perhaps... a happy life is still worth fighting for."_

o.0.o.0.o

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky. Always stumbling around in circles. But I guess I stumbled into something, look at me, am I really alone with you? I wake up feeling like my life's worth living. Can't recall when I last felt that way. Guess it must be all the love you're giving. Never knew, never knew it could be like this. But I guess some heart, they just get all the right breaks. Some hearts have the stars on their side. Some hearts they just have it so easy. Some hearts just get lucky sometimes. Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes._

Some Hearts, Carrie Underwood

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy47101: Ugh... I am SO tired. So, peace out, and review please.**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	8. Don't Panic and Believe in Yourself

The Shining Griffin

**Amy47101: So how's your day going? Good? Great!**

**Disclaimer: Amy47101 does not own Winx Club or the original idea of the Onyu coven, which originally belongs to Roxy Fan 4 Ever. She does, however, own Aimee, Luna, Emilia, Era, Destiny, Percy, Luke, Orion, Aaron, Nathan, and Drake.**

o.0.o.0.o

_Chapter Seven_

_Don't Panic, and Believing in Yourself_

o.0.o.0.o

"So how was the date for you guys?" asked Destiny as she looked up from her toenails that she was painting. "As awesome as it was for me?"

"I had fun. That Aaron guy was pretty cool." said Luna as she sat, upside down on the couch, her bangs covering her left eye staying surprisingly in place.

"Percy?"

"Eh. Explain to me again how I got stuck with Drake?"

" 'Cause I, of course, got Nathan, Emilia got Orion, Luna got Aaron, and Luke stayed with Aimee. I figured that Drake would fit better with you than Era."

"Do you have to play matchmaker?" asked Emilia as she looked up from the drawing she was working.

"Yes, I do!" declared Destiny. "I'm the fairy of _time_. I can foresee the future! And I knew that the guys I chose for you are your SOULMATES!"

"Technically, the future can be changed by one small action. So, if, say, Aimee decided she didn't like Luke, and punched him in the face, then you might as well boot that love out the door." muttered Percy.

"Oh, please! Quit being a Debby Downer! Aimee enjoyed herself as much as the rest of us did. Right, Aimee?"

Aimee turned her head away from the window, and glared at Destiny, as if she was angry that the blond interrupted whatever she was thinking about.

"No comment." Aimee spat as she turned back towards the window.

"Gee, rude much?" said Destiny with a hint of sarcasm. Aimee just ignored her.

Destiny suddenly got an idea, a devious idea, true, but a brilliant one. She closed her eyes, and focused her magic on the brunette girl. She felt it filter through her veins like her very blood, and slowly, it lifted out of her in the form of pink light. She then formed a thin line of light, and shot it towards the back of Aimees head.

"_Let's see what happened last night. Let's see your past, Aimee."_

Destiny dug through her memories, seeing flashes and hearing sounds.

First, she saw three girls, one with black hair, one with maroon hair, and one with mauve hair. They were each surrounded in a different shade of light. That's when she caught the first snippet of words.

_"...Guardian Hunters...loyalty..."_

Then it fast forward a bit, and Destiny saw Luke kiss Aimee. Her eyes were wide open.

"_How very interesting." _thought Destiny smugly.

Suddenly, she was speeding through a blur of images, going back into Aimees time much to fast. Everything was going in a huge blur. Suddenly, it felt like she hit a wall.

Then, she realized that she actually _did. _She was focusing so much on trying to get out of Aimees mind, that she didn't feel the huge blast of anergy hit her until she hit the wall.

"Aimee..." said Era. "You attacked her..."

Aimee was shaking, small beads of sweat dripping down her face. Her eyes wide, she slowly lowered her hand away from Destiny until it dropped to her side.

"Don't do that." she said as Destiny got up. Aimee then turned towards the door, and walked into her room, shutting the door silently behind her. The four other girls stared at the recovering blonde.

"What the hell did you do?" asked Luna, adjusting herself from sitting upside down to sitting upright, indian style.

"I just peeked into her past a tiny little bit! Nothing to big!" declared Destiny.

"You must have stumbled across something big, Destiny." said Emilia as she got up, and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Aimee's a very secret person. If she doesn't want you to know something, then she'll make it evident. _Extremely _evident."

o.0.o.0.o

Aimee glared at her schedule as she ate her breakfast. It was the next morning, the day that official classes started at Alfea.

"Aimee, you look like you want to burn a hole into that paper." noted Luna as she sat herself down next to Percy. Emilia was to the right of Aimee, while Era was to the left. Percy sat across from Era while Destiny was across from Emilia. Luna was in the middle, across from Aimee.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do." muttered Aimee as she held up the paper and shoved it in Lunas' face. "What the hell is a 'Winxology' class? And look at second block; Metamorphosis! What happened to math and science?"

"Oh, those are all those _Earth _classes." said Destiny with a wave of her hand.

"What Destiny is trying to say Aimee," said Era quickly, seeing the glare that the brunette was giving. "Is that, since this is a school fairies, we learn more about how to control our powers and how to work them in certain conditions. See, Winxology is one of the newer courses. It's designed to allow us to come into better contact with our powers and give us a better understanding of them."

"Plus it's taught by the Winx Club." said Percy as she bit into her apple.

"What's a 'Winx Club'?" asked Aimee. Destiny nearly choked on her salad. Luna smacked her on the back till she stopped making those gagging sounds. Luna continued to hit her a few times over even after Destiny exclaimed that she was fine.

After Destiny finally recovered, she glared at Luna.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked. Luna merely shrugged.

"Only for good measure. Wouldn't want you to die or anything like that."

"I'm going to pretend that you never said that." muttered Destiny before returning her attention to Aimee. "You seriously don't know who the Winx Club is?"

"Am I going to get a long and pointless lecture on this?" asked Aimee as she placed her chin in the palm of her hand, her elbow propping her on the table.

"Yes, Aimee, yes you will." said Destiny with a cheesy grin. "The Winx Club, my poor, naive girl, is a group of insanely awesome fairies. They formed the group way back when they were freshmen, and have been fighting evil ever since. See, that's them, right over there."

She pointed over to a group of girls that were closer to the teachers. Aimee counted six girls, each with noticeably different auras. They were all obviously older, in their early twenties. All except for one girl, with purplish hair that was slightly yellow at the ends by her face. She looked to be around seventeen or eighteen.

"All of them are Sirenix fairies, and are teaching here. Well, except Roxy. She's just starting her third year here."

"And the point is...?"

"That they're totally famous, and you're going to see them first thing after breakfast!"

"Joy." muttered Aimee, not at all sounding impressed.

o.0.o.0.o

Aimee looked to the front of the room as the six girls that Destiny introduced as 'The Winx Club' walked into the room. They introduced themselves, and began taking role call. Once done, they introduced themselves.

Era sat next to Aimee, quickly jotting down notes as they lectured the classroom of girls on were magic originates from and stuff like that.

"And now, we would like to escort you all outside." said Bloom, obviously the leader of the group. "We want to test your flying skills."

Aimee noticed that several students looked fearful of this.

"I'm sure several of you heard what happened a couple years ago, the last time that we used an obstacle course," said Flora in a soothing tone.

"That was nothing more than a prank gone wrong; played by a student. We can assure you," explained Tecna with her eyes closed and hand up like an actual professor. "that this course is completely safe."

o.0.o.0.o

"Era, I really don't think I can do this." Aimee said as she looked up at the insane looking course in front of her. There were levitating pieces of stones, punching bags swinging back and forth, with dark looking tunnels and a swinging beam twirling around a pedestal in the very middle of the course. Hell, there were even fireballs shooting seemingly out of nowhere and geysers of water shooting from the ground, pausing, and then shooting again.

"It's okay, I'm scared too." said Era as she patted her shoulder.

"_It's not that I'm scared..."_ thought Aimee as she looked over at the monstrosity once again. "_It's that I can't transform, therefor, can't fly. And they have no idea."_

"We will choose you each by random," said Musa. "And you will then transform and fly through the course."

"The point of this is to test your flying skills, not your attack power. Therefor, _don't _attack any part of the course under any circumstances." said Layla. "If you do, then the course will automatically restore itself. The only use of magic should be protection spells against fireballs, and if you are hit by anything, the course will stop all functions, and you will then exit the arena. Any questions?"

"Yeah, is this for a grade?" asked a random student.

"Nope. We won't be sticklers about grades on the first few days." said Stella with a wave of her hand. "We're just trying to figure out your power levels and skills."

"Now to get started." said Tecna as she pulled up a screen on some sort of electronic device. The screen was large, large enough so that every student in the courtyard could see it. She typed on a few buttons, and faces of the students in the class began to flash across the screen. They soon began to slow down, so slow that you could see the faces of the girls as the flipped on to the next photo. It felt agonizingly slow, while the photo flipped from Era to a girl to brown hair.

"Aw, shit!" exclaimed Aimee. The brunette with a determined glare etched across her face was her. The girls around her parted, and Era whispered a quick good luck, and joined the rest of the class.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Stella as she appeared in front of her. Grabbing her hand, Stella dragged the reluctant girl to the front of the course. She then continued to push her into the course. Aimee felt as if she was passing through some sort energy field. Once the feeling passed, she whipped around, and slammed her hands into a force field.

"Oh, and one more thing," said Tecna. "We set up a force field around the course, so getting out is impossible unless you either complete the course or you get hit."

"Gee, thanks for mentioning that before hand!" yelled Aimee sarcastically. "I don't-"

"Care about your siblings?" asked Stella with an almost evil smirk. Aimee looked at them, confused as of what they were getting at. Stella raised her arm, and pointed. Aimee turned her head slightly, and her mouth fell agape. Why? Well, because Rosalie, Mathew, Ella, and Jay were sitting on the pedestal. The very pedestal that was _smack dab in the middle _of the course.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Aimee was bolting through the course.

"What is she doing?!" yelled Musa.

"Aimee! Transform!" Era cried in shock, watching her friend hop up onto the floating rocks with surprising agility while dodging fireballs and water spouts. Suddenly, Ms. Faragonda ran up to the Winx Club with Griselda on her heels.

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" exclaimed Griselda as she adjusted the glasses on the tip of her nose, as if they were the reason why Aimee was crazy enough to go through this untransformed.

"Why is she on the course?" demanded Ms. Faragonda.

"Because that was the plan that we had, and you okayed it! We chose a girl at random, and she was first! I can't imagine why she isn't transforming." said Layla as she watched the girl dodge yet another fireball.

"Perhaps it's because no one informed you that she couldn't transform at all yet?" Griselda exclaimed.

"No, no I told them. One of them, at least." said Faragonda.

"Oh! So that was _her!"_ exclaimed Stella as she smacked her fist into her hand. Everyone just stared at her. "What?"

"Stella! Do you realize that she has no way out until she completes the course?! She's at a serious disadvantage!" exclaimed Tecna against her ditzy friend. "She can't perform any protection magic! If a fireball hits her, she could be seriously injured!"

Aimee, on the other hand, was focusing on nothing but reaching the triplets and Jay. Never once did she think of how they got to Alfea or why they were in the middle of the course. She was literally just jumping and dodging, as if her brain wasn't responding to what was going on around her.

She suddenly saw a fireball heading strait for her face, and took a step to the side to dodge. Perhaps she should have jumped over the fireball, or maybe watched where she was stepping. Something different could have helped her, for now, Aimee was falling through the air from the stone platform that she was on.

She was scared, but also very much angry. And disappointed. Why couldn't she do it?

"_I'm better than this!" _she thought angrily as she straitened herself out, feeling something strong surge through her, similar to when the witches were showing her that illusion and taunting her. "_I'm stronger than this!"_

Aimee was suddenly enveloped in light, just as she was about to hit the ground.

o.0.o.0.o

_Lights and people are screaming in my ear. Voices telling me to get out of here. I don't wanna talk, if I don't wanna talk, I don't wanna talk about it. How do you know what I need if I don't know what I need? Don't know what you need, now. If we get off the map, it's gonna happen. If the plane goes down, it doesn't matter. Oh, oh, oh, we'll never let it show, so don't panic, love. _

Don't Panic, Lena.

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy47101: Hm... pretty good, if I do say so myself. Hm...**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	9. Keep Your Spirits Up!

The Shining Griffin

**Amy47101: Yay! An update!**

**Amy47101 does not own Winx Club or the original idea for the Onyu coven, which belongs to Roxy Fan 4 Ever. She DOES, however, own Aimee, Luna, Era, Emilia, Destiny, Percy, Luke, Aaron, Orion, Nathan, and Drake.**

o.0.o.0.o

_Chapter Eight_

_Keep Your Spirits Up!_

o.0.o.0.o

The small outline of silver light that surrounded Aimee soon engulfed the girls' frame, and like a bullet, shot into the sky. The invisible force field surrounding the obstacle shattered, catching many students by surprise, who shrieked in shock.

Many of the other students, however, stood awestruck at the sight in the sky. A majestic Phoenix made of silver light, with it's wings outstretched and ribbon-like tail feathers billowing behind it. If they looked closely, they could see the small outline of a girl in the center of the bird.

"Ms. Faragonda, what _is _that?!" exclaimed Stella.

"That, Stella, is a Guardian." she answered simply, not once taking her eyes off the bird. Slowly, the bird faded off into the sky, leaving Aimee, flying above the still operating arena.

She was wearing a white shirt that stopped right under her breasts. The shirt had a V-neck and sleeves that hung loosely from her upper arm to her elbow. The edges of the sleeves were tinted silver, the color ending when it reached mid-way on her upper arm. Her skirt was white with had an uneven hem in a slant, the left side longer, reaching to just her knee, while the right reached mid-thigh. Like the sleeves on her top, the lower end of her skirt was colored silver at the edges. He ankle boots were pure white, but sparkled with silver in the light.

The wings on her back were simple. They had the rounded shape of a flower petal, yet were pointed at the end. They would remind one of the shape of a leaf, really. The wings were bright bubblegum pink, and, as they reached the top, faded into magenta. The final part of her fairy ensemble was that her hair was out of it's usual tomboyish braid.

Aimees' hair billowed around her as if she was underwater, and her eyes glowed bright silver from the power flowing through her veins. Slowly, she landed in the exact spot where she started the course. The glowing had faded from her eyes, and she stared at the course, as if studying it.

"Aimee-" started Bloom, but stopped herself as Faragonda held her hand up, indicating for her to not speak.

Aimee continued to stare at the course. To tell the truth, it began to get boring.

"Oh, in the name of Solaria, do something!" exclaimed Stella. Aimee lowered her head, her now unbraided hair shading her eyes.

"_So they want a show, eh?" _thought Aimee, a smirk evident. Her head snapped up sharply, and quickly flew upward, successfully dodging a fireball. With a determined glare, she focused her sights on the pedestal in the center of the course, the place where the only meanings in her life where sitting. "_Well, I'll give them one hell of a show!"_

Aimee flew with breathtaking speed, not even shielding herself as she dodged fireballs, waterspouts, and many of the other obstacles. Finally, she came upon the huge metallic bars spinning rabidly around the pedestal. Aimee glared at the bars, trying to find the exact moment to fly through.

Thinking she had it right, she flew through. She was thankful that her flying was better than Emilias' at first flight, and she dodged strait through the beams, landing successfully on the pedestal.

Her four siblings ran into her arms, crying.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." mumbled Aimee. "I should've been quicker. I'm so sorry."

"Aimee," she heard Faragonda say. "It isn't real."

Aimee opened her eyes, and watched in horror as her four siblings slowly turned into a sand like substance and blew away in the breeze.

o.0.o.0.o

"What happened to Aimee, Era?" Percy asked as she sat down for lunch. The group of girls had heard rumors that something happened during their first class, and, seeing that Aimee isn't here and Era had class with Aimee, they all figured that she knew.

"Oh, well..." Era poked at her food, slightly fidgety from having the attention of the four girls on her. "We had to go through an obstacle course in Winxology, to test our flying skills. Well, Aimee couldn't transform-"

"Wow, really?" asked Destiny, interrupting Era, and receiving glares from everyone but the timid fairy of the skies. "What? I could transform since I was, like, thirteen. I'm just saying it's strange."

"Yeah, but you also knew that magic existed." muttered Emilia.

"Please continue, Era, and ignore Destiny while you're at it." said Luna while the fairy of time shot a glare at her.

"She couldn't transform, and the Winx Club didn't know that, so Stella forced Aimee onto the course. They used four children as bait for her to go through it. I'm guessing they were family members or something. Well, she got halfway through the course, before she fell. Then there was a flash of light, and I don't know what really happened after that. Next thing I knew, Aimee was staring at the course, transformed and everything, and she went through the course."

"This doesn't explain why she isn't here." said Percy.

"I'm getting to that. So she finally reached those kids, and was literally clutching them like they were going to drift away. Ms. Faragonda went up to tell her that it was an illusion, but I guess she was a little bit to late, because all four of them crumbled to dust. Aimee just sat frozen, staring at the spot where they once were, before she just, well, _lost it._ She began screaming, and then sobbing. Like, really, really heartbreaking sobs. Nothing that Ms. Faragonda said would console her, so, eventually, she had Flora escort her to the nurse."

They all sat in silence for a moment, before Emilia slammed down her silverware, startling the other four fairies.

"What a dirty trick." she said, glaring at her food as if she wanted it to shrivel up and die. "Those were her four siblings. The triplets, Rosalie, Ella, and Mathew, and her little adopted brother, Jay, I'm sure of it."

"Uh, Destiny still confused." Destiny said while knocking her fist against the side of her head. "I mean, sure, she cares for them, but is that really a reason for her to go insane?"

"I don't know much about Aimee, but I do know that she loves those four enough to give her life for them. When I first met her, we had to hide in a small cave to get away from a monster. We began talking, and I made her talk about her family. She only said one thing. She said, and I quote, 'They're all that I have left.', end quote."

"That is dirty." muttered Luna. "I'm an only child, but if anything happened to my pet, Celeste, I would certainly die."

"Exactly. See my point, Destiny? She's been through so much with this whole magic fairy thing, that this could have very well broke her."

"But... Isn't that her right there?" asked Destiny as she pointed her finger towards the right. Sure enough, on the other side of the conveniently placed indoor windows, was Aimee, walking slowly, almost as if she was in a trance.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" asked Percy as she got up. "Lets go talk to her!"

The five dumped their food into the trash, and followed their brunette friend down the corridors and outside. There, Aimee sat on the steps. staring blankly into space.

"Okay, gloomy does _not _suite you Aimee." said Destiny as she came up to her friend. "Angry, yes. Hostile, yes. Sarcastic, defiantly. But gloomy? Nope."

Aimee looked up at them, her eyes expressionless.

"So, you weren't in your morning classes." said Emilia as she sat down.

"Headmistress Faragonda said I could have the day off." mumbled Aimee.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Era, sitting next to Aimee and putting a reassuring arm across her shoulders. "How do you feel?"

"I dunno." Aimee, once again, mumbled. "Kinda empty. Yet really, really pathetic."

"But it was an illusion. Aren't you happy that it wasn't really them?" asked Destiny.

"I guess, but it's always been _my _job to take care of them and protect them. And this was really the first time in _years _that I failed. Plus the feeling that I'm not there to protect them, and if something _did _happen, then I wouldn't have been able to do anything about it." said Aimee, a small smile on her face, as if remembering the four children and their smiles. "I guess all of those feelings happening at once just made me break down."

"Aimee, none of it was your fault, though." said Percy. "Stella should have listened to you when you were trying to explain that you couldn't transform, and using those four kids as bait?" she shook her head in disgust. "I can't even imagine."

"I'm sure you can imagine one thing," said Aimee as she smirked. "I was pretty pissed off."

"Now there's our witty Aimee!" declared Emilia as she patted Aimee on the back.

"So I heard you transformed for the first time." said Destiny. "How did it feel?"

"Pretty damn awesome."

o.0.o.0.o

_The glow that the sun gets right around sunset helps me realize; This is just a journey, drop your worries, you are gonna turn out fine. Oh, you turn out fine. Fine, oh, you turn out fine. But you gotta keep your head up, oh. And you can let your hair down, eh. You gotta keep your head up, oh, and you can let your hair down, eh. I know it's hard to remember sometimes, but you gotta keep your head up, oh, and you can let your hair down, eh._

Keep Your Head Up, Andy Grammer

o.0.o.0.o

**Amy47101: Pretty good, huh? Hopefully. :)**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	10. Another Day Another Dollar

The Shining Griffin

**So, yeah. I just found out the group name for my characters was taken(Unitix, if ya guys don't remember), so now I'm thinking of something new. Hm... I dunno. I'll figure it out eventually.**

**Amy47101 does not own Winx Club or the original idea for the Onyu coven, which belongs to Roxy Fan 4 Ever. Amy47101 only modified them slightly to fit her taste. She DOES, however, own Aimee, Emilia, Luna, Era, Percy, Destiny, Luke, Orion, Aaron, Drake, and Nathan.**

o.0.o.0.o

_Chapter Nine_

_Another Day Another Dollar_

o.0.o.0.o

It's certainly been a while since Aimee had a true friend. Perhaps she just didn't want to have to deal with them leaving. Perhaps she just figured she was better off without them. But Aimee did notice that after the pep talk that her _acquaintances(_she wasn't ready to admit that they were friends) gave her, she was warming up to them. Slowly but surely, the six girls were forming an impeccable and impossible to break friendship. And Aimee refused to admit it even to herself.

o.0.o.0.o

"Aimee," exclaimed Bloom. "You're early."

"I know." Aimee replied, placing her notebook on her desk, and staring up at her teachers. Truthfully, the Winx expected Aimee to skip class, or perhaps prank them in an effort to get back at what happened yesterday. Not arrive early.

It became awkward for the six teachers, watching their pupil sit absentmindedly in her seat, staring out the window. Stella, being the person that she is, decided to break the silence.

"Listen, about yesterday-"

"Forget it." said Aimee with a wave of her hand. "I should have informed you that I couldn't fly. Besides, it was a good trick, almost respectable. It's been a while since I got _that _angry and _that _sad." Aimee tilted her head back, and closed her eyes. "But in all reality, I should be _thanking _you."

"Whatever for?" asked Flora.

"I couldn't transform before, could I?"

"Oh."

"Exactly." Aimee straitened herself out, and leaned forward. "Still, a good strategy. Very devious, too. To think it made _me _of all people cry. I seriously don't know what you guys accomplished over your lifetime, but making _me _cry and wanting to kill you all in one day is a hell of an accomplishment in my book."

The Winx Club looked at each other, accomplishing the extremely rare _six-way glance, _ and looked back at the young girl in the seat. True, she did just transform, but being a Guardian, or in this case, a _half _guardian, made Aimee powerful enough to possibly kill someone. If angry enough.

"Uh..." Musa said, trailing off.

"Don't worry, I won't _actually _hurt you. Not that I could. Us Guardians gotta stick together, right?"

Realizing that Aimee was addressing her, Bloom spoke.

"Uh, yeah." said Bloom. "So, Guardian, huh?"

"Of Earth, I guess." Aimee shrugged. "The Aura Phoenix, half of the Shining Griffin. Emilia being the other half, the Crystal Lion."

"So you guys split? How does that work?" asked Stella.

"Zero idea." Aimee sighed, blowing an annoying looking strand of hair that hung between her eyes up. The strand floated for a moment, before lazily drifting back down to it's original spot.

"You don't talk much, do you?" asked Layla. Aimee never got to answer the question, because the bell rang, and students began filing into the room, chattering happily and not paying any mind to Aimee or the fact that she was early.

o.0.o.0.o

"_Ugh, metamorphosis." _thought Aimee as she stared ahead at the chalkboard. Professor Wizgiz was entertaining the class for a few minutes by changing from teacher to teacher. Personally, Aimee couldn't stand this class. Sure, she could wrap her mind around magic and growing wings, but metamorphosis is kinda pushing it. And the fact that she was at least two, maybe three, feet taller than this guy was making it hard to take him seriously. Oh, and that he was also a leprechaun. Yes, apparently, two-foot-ten leprechauns dressed in green with ears that stuck out at least six inches from their heads were superior to a teenage girl that could probably snap his spine in a minute. Peachy.

"And now, we'll start with the simplest form of metamorphosis," said Wizgiz as he hopped down from his perch on the desk. "Changing your hair color."

As he finished the sentence, silver hand mirrors appeared on every girls desk, levitating for a small moment before falling into place, flat on the desks. Aimee picked up the delicate thing, and looked into the glass. Same stick strait brown hair, pulled into a long braid with the exception of the annoying strands by her face and the even more annoying strand in the middle of her eyes. Same solid black ball cap, the last gift from her older brother, shoved onto her head during the morning, a routine. Same cold gray eyes, fixed with skepticism and formed into a somewhat permanent glare.

"Now focus your winx onto the mirrors, and think of a color you always wanted."

Aimee heard cries of shock and happiness as other girls hair began changing. She didn't particularly _want _to change her hair color. She was fine with brown hair.

"_Hopefully this isn't permanent..." _Aimee thought as she closed her eyes and allowed her winx to flow through her veins. Feeling a small pop, she opened her eyes and looked in the mirror...

Only to see that her hair was neon green.

There were some stares, and then some whispers, which soon escalated to laughing. Aimee clenched her fists together. She _hated _being laughed at. Hated it with a passion. Suddenly, a huge explosion of magic came from her in a flash of light, and many people screamed. Once the light faded, Aimee was able to see that she had turned every single girl green. Literally. Hair, clothing, skin.

Aimee glanced in the mirror. Seeing that her hair was once again brown and that she wasn't the least bit effected by the spell, she smirked, receiving glares.

"_Serves them right. Don't wanna piss me off, ladies." _Aimee thought as she watched Wizgiz go around, frantically trying to change the girls back to normal before a few succumbed to the panic of being neon green forever. "_Maybe Metamorphosis isn't so bad after all."_

o.0.o.0.o

Aimee was glad that the day was over. Now all that was left to do was to do homework and sleep. But Destiny had other plans...

"Aimee!" Destiny exclaimed as she threw open Aimees' and Lunas' door. "Dresses. Formal. Red Fountain. Mixer. Got em?"

Aimee blinked, and looked at Luna. She had her headphones in, and was tapping her pencil to the tune of her music. Guessing that she was intentionally ignoring Destiny, Aimee looked back at her.

"Huh?" was the simplest answer Aimee could come up with. Destiny sighed.

"The formal Alfea-Red Fountain Mixer Saturday. As in, this Saturday. Do you have a dress or what?" explained Destiny. Aimee groaned.

"A dress? Since when did this pop up?"

"This morning. Weren't you listening to the announcements at breakfast?"

Now that Aimee thought about it, she _did _recall something about a formal dance, but stopped listening at the word 'formal'.

"I wasn't planning on attending, anyways." Aimee said as she went back to the book in her lap. "I'm not to keen on loud social events."

"You're going Aimee, and I swear you're going even if I have to drag you out by your hair!"

"You do realize that I would seriously hurt you if I find you in any way threatening, right?" Aimee said as she looked up at the blond, quirking her eyebrow ever so slightly.

"Do you have a dress or what?" asked Destiny in an exasperated voice as she rolled her eyes.

"Destiny, do I look like the kind of girl who has a formal dress laying around?"

"Good point. Era! Percy! Emilia!" called Destiny.

"Hm?" asked Era as she stuck her head into the doorway. Percy came in with her hands in her shorts pockets, Emilia not to far behind.

"Yeah? What?" asked Percy.

"We are going shopping. Friday. Aimee here has no dress for the dance."

"Huh?" asked Aimee once again. "Shopping?"

"Yep! Be prepared for the best experience of awesomeness you'll ever receive!" exclaimed Destiny as she pranced out of the room, leaving a confused looking Percy, Era, and Emilia, an oblivious Luna, and a mortified Aimee.

o.0.o.0.o

_Well, it's okay. It's so nice. It's just another day in paradise. Well, there's no place that I'd rather be. Two hearts and one dream. I wouldn't trade it for anything. And I ask the lord every night for just another day in paradise._

Just Another Day in Paradise, Phil Vasser

o.0.o.0.o

**Yeah, another short chapter. Sorry! **

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	11. To Be Beautiful

The Shining Griffin

**Okay, I just took a small walk down memory lane, looking through old drawings of my original characters that I made when I was, like, eleven or something. Wow, was I uncreative. Luna was originally have pigtails. PIGTAILS. And Percy was going to be the fairy of stones with a bob cut. Emilia wasn't even existent, and Destiny was going to have super curly hair. The only character who is really the same both personality and looks is Era. I mean, WOW, was it different. So different that I had to laugh.**

**So... yeah. And WHY am I boring you all with this? Simple: I began putting stuff up on deviantart! Find me at AmytheEeveeLover!**

**Amy47101 does not own Winx Club or the original idea for the Onyu coven, which belongs to Roxy Fan 4 Ever. She only modified them slightly to fit her tastes. Amy47101 DOES, however, own Aimee, Luna, Emilia, Era, Destiny, Percy, Luke, Orion, Aaron, Nathan, and Drake.**

o.0.o.0.o

_Chapter Ten_

_To Be Beautiful_

o.0.o.0.o

_Friday Evening..._

"I hate dress shopping." muttered Aimee as she stomped angrily behind her _acquaintances. _Destiny was dragging her from store to store, choosing out tons of dresses for Aimee to try on. Now they were in another store, and here Destiny was trying to force Aimee into a ruffly, sparkly, pink monstrosity that she wouldn't be caught dead in.

"Come on, Aimee! Lighten up!" said Destiny from the other side of the dressing room. The only reason Aimee was still in there was because Destiny had taken all her casual clothing and refused to give them back until she was through with the excessive torture. Aimee stuck her head outside the curtain, looked at the dress Destiny was holding. Her face became a grimace before going back to a glare.

"No."

"But-"

"No. There's no way in hell I'm trying that on."

Destiny pouted, and turned towards the four other girls.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Nope." said Percy. "Way to girly for Aimee."

"But her wings are pink!" Destiny pointed out.

"Yeah, only the wings!" Aimee said. "But that doesn't mean that I'm putting that on!"

"Putting it on the 'No way in hell' pile?" asked Luna.

"Is there another pile?" Aimee grumbled.

"How come all the dresses I choose go in the 'No way in hell' pile?" pouted Destiny as she placed it onto the said pile. Well, the only pile.

"Because they are not her style." said Emilia. "Does Aimee look like a frilly pink girl?"

Destiny, again, pouted, before sighing in defeat.

"You're right." mumbled the fairy of time.

"May I choose?" asked Era as she got up. She had been quiet the entire time, but no one really paid this any mind, for that was her personality.

"Knock yourself out." said Luna with a wave of her hand. The pale blond pushed herself into a standing position, stretched, and then walked back out to the racks. Aimee, still in the dressing room with nothing but her underclothes on, crossed her arms and slumped against the wall, glaring at her own reflection in the mirror. She heard Era knock politely.

"Here," Era passed a dress through the curtain. Aimee grabbed at it, and stared at the dress. It was a white, greek style gown with a circular clasp at the shoulders. Loose, translucent sleeves that hung loosely to the mid upper arm. A sash with embroidered greek symbols was around the waist.

"_I guess it's good enough..." _Aimee thought as she slipped the dress on. Tying the back, Aimee stepped out of the dressing room, earning herself squeals from Destiny and Emilia, while Percy and Luna complimented Era on the great choice.

"It's perfect!" Destiny said as she clapped. "A little work on hair and makeup, and you'll look just like a goddess!"

Aimee looked as mortified as she did when Destiny mentioned dress shopping.

"Uh... Destiny, maybe I should do the hair and makeup." Emilia said awkwardly.

"I can do my own hair." Aimee argued.

"Aimee, just once, let's work your hair into something other than a braid and or shoving it under a ball cap."

"Or both." Percy added.

"Preferably both." Aimee grumbled. "Fine. Whatever. Let's just get out of here, 'cause I swear, if I have to see one more dress, I'll tear my hair out."

"And _that _would be a terrible shame." Destiny added. Laughter followed, and Aimee's tell-tale smirk was visible as she stepped back into the dressing room.

"_They are always so happy." _Aimee thought, her smirk a borderline smile. "_How could they do that? Have one silly dance take up their entire lives, even if only for a few days. It makes no sense to me..."_

o.0.o.0.o

_The next evening..._

Aimee stared at her reflection as Emilia wove a golden laurel wreath into her hair. Emilia tried to curl the brown locks, but those strands were practically the saying 'stick-strait hair'. Aimee was thankful of the Guardian fairy for applying no makeup to her face.

"It's crazy," Emilia said as she turned Aimees' face to and fro. "Not a single pimple, zit, not even a birthmark. What product do you use?"

"Uh... soap?" Aimee said uncertainly. Emilia tipped back her head and laughed.

"You're a funny one, Aimee, even when you are wearing that scary scowl on your face. Anyways, look how great you look!"

It was strange for Aimee, seeing herself like this. It was like a complete transformation, even though all she did was put on a dress and fixed up her hair. She looked nice, nice enough to pass off as a real goddess.

"_Huh,"_ Aimee thought. "_This must be what it feels like to be pretty..._"

"See?" Emilia said. "You can be beautiful, Aimee. Now go, I've gotta get ready myself."

Aimee walked out of Emilias' room, and ran into her friends, all prepped up for the dance.

Luna had on a a strapless gray dress that flowed out from her hips. Her navy blue hair was out of it's usual ponytail, flowing down her back in it's messy waves, with her left eye still covered. Era was in a sky blue dress with a long flowing skirt, the front above her knees the end nearly reaching her ankles. Her hair was pulled off her face and clipped back with an opal clip. Destiny had on a short, hot pink dress with a very poofiesh skirt with purple layers and sparkles. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Percy had on a long red dress with a slit that went up the left side of the dress. A french braid went across her forehead, forming a headband across her head. Emilia stepped out in her own green dress with a gold sash around her waist, her bangs clipped back with a golden clip.

Compliments were passed around, and Aimee became even more surprised with the giddiness of the group. Again, she wondered, how everyone could be so damn giddy about a dance. As they walked into the cafeteria-converted-magically-to-a-ballroom, Aimee saw many other fairies dressed up, some flirting with the uniform-clad Specialists.

"Excuse me, ladies." Orion pushed his way up to us. "Mind if I barrow Emilia for a moment?"

"Not at all!" Destiny exclaimed as she pushed Emilia towards Orion, who led her away to the dance floor, were a few couples were already dancing.

"Who's brilliant idea was the capes?" Aimee whispered to Percy as she smirked. Percy shrugged, and shook her head.

"They look kinda stupid, don't they?" Percy laughed. "Drake looked more attractive the night we went clubbing."

"Speaking of that night," Aimee paused as she watched Era go converse with some people who seemed to be from the same land as she and Destiny went off to Nathan. Luna went on conversed much more civilly to Aaron. "What'd Drake do that pissed you off so damn much?"

"He was flirting with other girls."

"Flirting? Percy, if you have no feelings for him, then why would you care?"

"I don't know." Percy said as she watched Drake. He was talking to a girl that Aimee remembered Percy and Luna complaining about her. Wasn't her name Lilly or something? "I just don't know."

Aimee paused. This was strange. She was really acting unlike herself.

"Do you remember what Destiny said that day after we met up with the boys?"

"Uh, yeah. She said something about how her powers let her predict our soul mates. I think she was only kidding, so I don't think you have much to worry about."

"I'm not worried, Aimee."

"Listen, Percy. I'm not one to give romantic advice, or any advice, for the matter, but why don't you get your ass over there and get him to dance with you? Worst he could say is no." Aimee thought for a moment. "Actually, the worst he _really _could do is reject you for that Lilly bitch. But don't worry," Aimee cracked her knuckles. "I'll teach both of 'em that I can hurt people in more ways than blasting them with a huge ass aura bird."

Percy blinked, surprised. Now that Aimee thought about it, that was possibly the longest conversation she had with one of the girls since she got here. Slowly, Percy smiled, and, like her usual confident self, strode right up to Drake, 'accidentally' shoving Lilly out of her way.

"And then there was one." Aimee turned, and found Luke standing in his specialist uniform. "Hey Aimee."

"Luke." There was an awkward silence, both remembering their last encounter and the kiss.

"You clean up nice." Luke said. "It's nice, seeing you in something other than jeans and a T-shirt."

"Thank you," Aimee opened her mouth to continue, but was interrupted as two girls came up and literally threw themselves onto Luke.

"Hey, Lukie!" one squealed. "What're you doing over here with this little street urchin?"

"We can probably entertain you much better than she ever can," the other one said as they began to lead him away.

"Hey, now wait a minute," Luke said, trying to stop them. "I was talking to-"

But when he looked over his shoulder, he saw that Aimee was gone.

o.0.o.0.o

Aimee was seething, to say the least. It was strange, though, for she didn't know why she was angry, nor did she care. In the midst of her anger, she didn't take time to notice that she had actually wandered outside, into a pavilion, with lanterns hanging here and there. As Aimee walked through the area, the emotions she was feeling hit her like ice water.

She was jealous.

The sat down on a bench with a thump. She, Aimee, with a heart as cold as stone, was jealous. Jealous... of what, exactly?

"Geez, for a girl in a dress, you sure run fast." Aimee heard Luke behind her, but she didn't acknowledge it. "C'mon, Aimee. I can't help it that those girls are like that. They just appear out of nowhere and attack me."

Still, Aimee ignored him.

"Aimee, c'mon, please don't ignore me."

"Perhaps," Aimee said coldly. "You should go and have fun with those girls. Bet they're so much better than a _street urchin."_

"Aimee, you're not a street urchin. Besides, I don't want to hang around them. I want to hang around _you."_

Aimee remained silent.

"Aimee, how 'bout a dance?"

o.0.o.0.o

_Don't you let regret take place of the dreams you have to chase, ask her to dance. You might fall down on you face, roll the dice and have some faith. But don't be fallin in love as she's walkin away. When your heart won't tell your mind to tell your mouth what it should say. May have lost this battle live to fight another day, don't be fallin in love as she's walking away._

o.0.o.0.o

As She's Walking Away, Zac Brown Band

o.0.o.0.o

**Jesus, that took forever...**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	12. Aura vs Shadow

The Shining Griffin

**Hey, I'm back! So here's an update. Yep.**

**Amy47101 does not own Winx Club or the original idea for the Onyu coven, which belongs to Roxy Fan 4 Ever. She only modified them slightly to fit her tastes. Amy47101 DOES, however, own Aimee, Luna, Emilia, Era, Destiny, Percy, Luke, Orion, Aaron, Nathan, and Drake.**

o.0.o.0.o

_Chapter 11_

_Aura vs. Shadow_

o.0.o.0.o

Aimee stared at Luke. Flat out stared He wanted to dance... with her? It didn't make sense. Besides, she wasn't exactly a graceful dancer. So she what she usually did: rejected it.

"No thanks. I can't dance, anyways." Aimee answered, turning away.

"Sure you can." Luke said, not at all phased by rejection. "I can teach you."

"You dance?" Aimee asked, raising her right eyebrow.

"Sure," Luke said. "Not a lot, but enough to impress a girl."

Slowly, Aimee got up, and took his outstretched hand. Tiny electric jolts went through her hand, and she felt her face go red. Was she blushing?! She never blushed. Ever. Luke took her other hand and placed it on his shoulder, while he placed his hands on her hips.

"You okay with this?" he asked. Aimee raised her eyebrow, acting nonchalant even though her heart was pounding out out of her chest.

"Sure. Why?"

"Oh, well, it's a long story." Luke laughed as they took small steps to the left and the right. "See, one time I was dating this really, _really _sensitive chick, and she nearly had a heart attack when I did this."

"Oh, well, that's stupid."

"Is it weird to say that I knew you were going to say that?"

"Mmm, maybe." Aimee said. "Tell me about your family."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, if that's what you're concerned about."

"Well, let's see. My mom and dad don't get along very well, both of them fight over a lot of things. I don't have any brothers or sisters, but I have a ton of friends, and, as you can probably tell, fangirls."

"Why fangirls?"

"Because my dad is the brother of the kingdom of Fiaree."

"Fiaree?"

"You pronounced it wrong. Fi-are-e."

"Fiaree?"

"There you go!"

"So, basically, you're the nephew of the king and queen of Fiaree."

"Yeah, and I think I'm the runner up for the throne."

"Wait, what?" Aimee did a double take. "How does that work?"

"See, my aunt and uncle never had children. Really, they were supposed to leave the kingdom to the queens youngest brother, but they instead left it to me, because they felt I was more of a son to them, or something like that."

"I never knew it worked like that. I thought that the eldest child always inherited the throne."

"It works differently on different planets. Like, say, The Kingdom of the Clouds, or TKC, still only allows the eldest son to rule the kingdom. Daughters can't rule or inherit anything, even with villagers, by order of the king. I hear he blames it all on his youngest daughter."

"What?" Aimee said in shock. "Why?"

"I'm not to sure. I think it's because the queen died a month after her birth, and he blamed it all on her. Therefor, he blamed all daughters, and passed the law."

"God, I'd hate to be that girl." Aimee shuddered. "So, your parents argue?"

"Yeah, about the stupidest little things. One time, they got into a huge-ass fight over what type of blade I should use at Red Fountain."

"My parents... they never argued. At least, not in front of us kids. They were always happy."

There was a silence. But, strangely, it wasn't awkward for Aimee. More, comfortable, like when she could sit around and talk to Chris. She missed those times...

"Hey..." Aimee looked around. "Do you smell smoke?"

"Smoke?" he also looked up and took a whiff at the air. "Yeah, I think there is smoke coming from somewhere."

"Not somewhere, someone!"

"Aw shit!" Aimee cursed as she jumped away from a fireball.

"Damnit, Raimy! You blew our cover!"

"Oh, like we had a cover to begin with!" Raimy exclaimed as Annette and Melissa made themselves known.

"What the hell?!" Luke exclaimed as he pulled out his blade. He was pissed, Aimee could tell.

"Oh, shut it!" Raimy yelled as she sent a blaze of fire his way. He expertly dodged.

_"He can handle Raimy himself." _Aimee thought as she looked upon Annette and Melissa. "_I, on the other hand..."_

"Magic Winx!" Aimee cried as she transformed. Annette widened her eyes, but otherwise was unfazed.

"So the little bird learned a new trick." Melissa mused.

"Aura Staff!" Aimee cried, watching in amazement as a long, glowing pole made of silver substance appeared. It was strange, it felt like glass, yet she somehow she knew that it had the strength to give someone a _nasty _bruise, if used correctly.

"Seems the little bird has been practicing." Annette said. "Well, two can play at that game! Shadow Staff!" A pole similar to Aimees appeared in her hands, the only difference was that it was a black, radiating a dark gold light.

The two looked at each other, witch and fairy, staring each other down. And then they both jumped forward, poles made of aura and shadows clashing.

o.0.o.0.o

"Hey, Luna, where's Aimee?" Emilia asked as the fairy of the moon approached them.

"And, do tell us, how was the moonlight stroll with Arron?" Destiny asked as she wiggled her eyebrows mischievously

"Destiny, I'm the fairy of the moon, and I'm walking outside on a clear night with a guy I'm interested in. It was perfect! And as for Aimee, she was just slow dancing with Luke outside." Luna smirked.

"I think you guys are starting a trend. The party's going outside for more moonlight dancing." Percy said.

"Are you kidding? Aimee dancing is better than you and your moonlight stroll!" Destiny cried. "Do you have pictures?"

In response, Luna tossed her the phone. As Destiny looked giddily through her phone.

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?" asked Era as she watched the blond.

"What Aimee doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides," Luna looked towards the window. "Aimee looked so happy and relaxed."

"Score!" Destiny cried. She hurried up and showed the others a picture. "Check it out! Aimee looks so darn lovesick!"

"She looks like a schoolgirl with a huge crush." Percy noted.

"Well, it's not like Luke is trying to hide it, either." Luna said as she took a closer look. "Well damnit."

"What?" asked Percy. Luna pointed to the corner of the photo.

"Look, some girl got in the photo." she pointed closer, and everyone took a better look.

"Hey, you're right." Destiny said. "Aw, well, we can just magic it out, and all will be good."

"Hey, zoom in on her." Emilia said.

"Why?" Luna asked as she took the phone from Destiny.

"Just do it, please."

"Whatever you say." Luna shrugged, and zoomed in. As Emilia looked, she nearly did a double take on who it was.

"Oh my God, it's crazy fire chick." Emilia said.

"Crazy fire chick?" Destiny repeated.

"Yeah, they were a coven of witches that attacked Aimee and me on our first night. Ms. Faragonda told me and Aimee to keep it kinda secret, but, well, now they're here, and..."

"Aimees in some deep shit." Luna said. "We've gotta get to her..."

That was when Aimee came crashing through a wall, transformed, and holding some sort of pole made of aura. As she shook some rubble off of her to stand back up, some sort of shadow shot at her, and latched onto her, holding her arms to her side.

"We've gotta help her!" cried Emilia.

"Magic Winx!" As the different shades of light for the girls faded away, Emilia took notice of her friends own fairy forms.

Luna had her hair up in its usual ponytail, some of her hair still loose covering her left eye and the sides of her face. Her top was a black cutoff, with one strap going over the right shoulder. It seemed to be criss-crossing, and had silver lining the top. There was a bit of the shirt that came down, and made a fish-hook shape near the middle of her stomach. Her skirt was also in a criss-cross formation, black, with silver around the top, hooping around her waist. She had black, knee high boots with the bottoms being silver, and he wings were shaped like crescent moons and, unsurprisingly, silver.

Era was wearing a sky blue dress with a very uneven hem. The left side nearly reached her ankle whereas the top half went only mid-thigh. The top of her dress had a sweetheart neckline, with straps that hung loosely off her shoulders. A translucent, silver belt hung loosely around her hips, pinned off to the side with a navy gem so that the two ends pinned together were lower on her waist than the other end. On her feet was a pair of navy blue flats with ankle hair was the same style that it usually was, and the ribbons in her hair were also navy blue. Her wings took on the form of a cloud, the top with one hump and the bottom forming two humps with a swirl on the wing. The bottom mirrored the top style, only smaller.

Percy had on a short, sleeveless, mahogany colored dress. There was a golden belt around her waist, and thick golden bangles around each her upper arms. Her boots were also mahogany colored, reaching her knees, and her long hair was thrown over her right shoulder, wound around the locks was a long piece of gold ribbon, which didn't seem to have a tie. Her wings were basically four-pronged spikes, mahogany colored, turning to gold at the tips.

Finally, Destiny was wearing a longish shirt with black shorts under it. The top of her shirt was black, was a turtle neck and had no sleeves or back. It covered only her breasts. The bottom of the shirt was light, bubblegum pink, fanning out slightly with two slits up the front, revealing the shorts. It covered the rest of her stomach. Her boots were white, went a little bit past her knee, and was lined with pink at the top and bottom. She had fingerless gloves on her hands, with ends that looked to be rolled down so that it was just below her elbow. Her hair was out, and her wings were rounded, like thick ovals. The edges were surrounded by magenta, and the middle was a bubblegum pink. There were two silver arrows in the middle of the top of the wings, which seemed to look a lot like the needles on a clock.

"Clock Arrow!" Destiny cried. A bow and arrow appeared in her hands, and she aimed it at Aimee. "Time Freeze!" She let the silver arrow fly, surrounded in a blue magic, and when it hit Aimee and the shadow monsters, they froze on the spot. "Okay, now we break her free!"

"Moon Boomerang!" Luna yelled as a silver crescent appeared floating above her hand. She flew towards them, and flung the boomerang at the monsters. They slashed at a few, but others were coming.

"Whirlwind!" Era cried as she twirled in a circle. As she stopped, strong gusts of wind destroyed the time frozen monsters, and pushed the still moving ones up against the wall.

"Nice, Era!" Percy cried. "Now it's my turn!" she flew up, and placed her hands above her head. "Sand Storm!" I gust of golden sand blew from Percy's hands, and slashed at the remaining shadow monsters. Slowly, Aimee blinked, shaking off the effects of Destiny's time magic.

"Sorry about that." Destiny said as she landed next to Aimee. "Had to get those things off you, but had to get them to stand still, too."

Aimee looked up, and just... stared.

"Uh, hello?" Percy asked, waving her hand in front of her face. Aimee blinked.

"Uh, sorry." Aimee said slowly. "Sometimes I forget that you guys are also fairies."

"Damn, little bird!" screamed Annette as she blasted through the wall and attacked. "Melissa, you take care of the other pests!"

The two once again clashed with their magical poles, while the others turned towards the hole in the wall, expecting a silent Melissa. But instead of seeing a teenage girl, there was a small child, sobbing uncontrollably.

"A little girl...?" Percy asked as she made her ways toward the child.

"H-Help me..." she cried. "I just wanna go home... Will you..." the girl looked up, but instead of seeing an angelic face, Percy saw a rather grotesque face. She shrieked as dark ropes began to appear. "Help me?"

"Holy shit!" Luna cried as a black hole formed around the girl. "Percy, move!"

"She can't!" Era cried.

"Help me, help me..." the girl laughed.

"What's going on?!" Everyone turned towards the guys, all of which were standing in total shock at what was going on. It was Drake that yelled, and now he was running full speed towards Percy. He tackled her out of the way of the demon-kid.

"Well," Melissa stepped from the shadows. "You ruined it." she snapped her fingers, and the kid disappeared. She held her arms behind her back. "What should I create next? Pictures of someones past? The most terrifying moment in your life? Please tell me."

"I'd like to see you get out of our school!" Destiny yelled. Melissa merely glanced her way, before returning her attention to Emilia.

"Emilia, right? Fairy of the Crystal Lion?"

"Hey, Mel, check out what I did to lover boy!" Raimy cackled as she chucked an unconscious Luke into the middle of the room. Unconscious... or dead. At least that was what he looked like. His uniform was torn all over, and burns were scattered around. Aimee took one glance, and her eyes flared with anger. She looked at Annette, and blasted her with a powerful burst of aura. This sent Annette flying. As she got up, Aimee stood over her menacingly, her eyes glowing silver.

"Get. Out." she said slowly, and loudly, her voice seemingly echoing off the wall. Annette flinched, and turned towards the other two.

"Guys we're moving out!" Annette cried. Instead of getting some form of protest, both Melissa and Raimy nodded, and just disappeared.

"Is he still alive?" Aimee demanded as she knelt next to Luke.

"Barely." Aaron said as he got up.

"Hey, can I try something?" Destiny took Aarons' place, and held her hands over Lukes chest. She closed her eyes, mumbled a few incoherent words, and Aimee watched in amazement as burns healed and cuts closed. Soon, the only indication that he was in a fight was the fact that his clothing was all torn up. He opened his eyes.

"God, what happened?" Luke asked as he sat up. Then Aimee did something she hadn't done in a long time.

She cried.

She brushed her tears away, and looked at them like they were a foreign species. Not even _she _could believe she was crying. But she was.

"You're a real idiot, you know that?" Aimee said as Luke hugged her. "A real, real idiot."

o.0.o.0.o

_The bottoms' gonna drop out from under our feet; I'll catch you, I'll catch you. And people say things that bring you to your knees, I'll catch you. The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry, but I'll hold you, the night until you smile._

Jump Then Fall, Taylor Swift

o.0.o.0.o

**And a relationship is born! Sorta. Aimees still in denial. XD**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	13. Some Field Trip!

**Okay, haven't updated this in FOREVER, so here I am doing it. ^.^ So sorry readers and reviewers!**

**Amy47101 does not own Winx Club or the original idea for the Onyu coven, which belongs to Roxy Fan 4Ever. She only modified them to fit her tastes. Amy47101 DOES, however, own Aimee, Emilia, Luna, Era, Destiny, Percy, Luke, Orion, Aaron, Nathan, and Drake.**

o.0.o.0.o

_Chapter 12_

_Some Field Trip!_

o.0.o.0.o

"When Professor Palladium said 'field trip' I was expecting something else..." Destiny muttered as she peeled some swamp mud off her hiking boots. Emilia chuckled at the time fairys' desperate and failed attempts to get the muck off her clothing. Aimee grumbled something that sounded like 'suck it up', and continued forward. Aimee was nonetheless uncomfortable in the cut off shirt, short-shorts hiking outfit that Destiny, and everyone else in Palladiums class had to wear. She kept on muttering angrily under her breath about how this place had 'no modesty' and something about 'perverted teachers'.

The assignment was a simple scavenger hunt through Black Mud Swamp. Everyone had to form groups of six, and were given colored scarves to tell them what team color they were. Much to the guardian fariys horror, they were 'Team Pink'.

Truthfully, Emilia didn't mind having to stomp through the swamp and getting a little dirty. She never got this at home with her mom and dad! It was a new experience for her, and although Destiny was complaining about the dry cleaning cost it would take to fix her clothes, Emilia just laughed.

"So, what's on this scavenger hunt list, anyways?" Luna asked, pushing herself off her leaning position on a tree. Emilia pulled the list out, and glanced through it.

"I have no idea what these things are." Emilia said, passing the list to Percy. "Sorry." Percy glanced through the list.

"Whatever potion this is for, it better be worth it." Percy said. "There are some nasty, and somewhat viscous, ingredients on here."

"Plants are viscous?" Aimee asked, raising an eyebrow. "The only 'viscous' plants I've seen are weeds when they overtook Pastor Divines garden."

"Plants are just as different here in Magix as girls are on Earth. Like we have magical powers, plants can have magical properties, and in the right environment, can live, speak, and move on their own."

"Move?" Emilia asked.

"Sure." Luna shrugged. "Why not?"

"So what's on the list that's so viscous?" Destiny asked.

"Five leaves from the Quietous Carnivorous." Percy said. "They like absolute silence. Any small noise can set them off, and they attack. Once they trap you, they, well..."

"What could a tiny plant do to hurt us?" Destiny asked, shrugging like it was no big deal.

"They squeeze the life out of you, and then swallow you whole." Percy said bluntly. Everyone stared at her.

"Oh." Destiny said.

"So they're like boa constrictors." Emilia said.

"Like whats?" Percy asked. Aimee growled something under her breath, and adjusted her ball cap.

"You know, a huge snake. They wrap themselves around you and strangle you to death. Then they eat you." Emilia answered with a wave of her hand.

"Well, basically, I guess..." Percy said. "It's just, there're a ton of them. About eight vines per plant. And they usually grow about twenty per patch."

"So that's one-hundred-sixty boa constrictors against six girls." Aimee said.

"Yes," Percy said. "So we have to really silent and really stealthy."

"What else?" Luna asked.

"A Nymph Lily. We can get that along with water from Pure Falls at Nymph Lake, their home."

"Nymphs are tricky creatures." Era pointed out. "They often speak in riddles, and depending on the species, often expect something in return."

"A gemstone from the Kingdom of Undines." Percy said.

"Those guys are really gentle." Era said. "I heard that in her freshman year, Flora saved the entire population by replenishing their food supply. They feel indebted to fairies now, and I'm sure if we ask nicely, they'll give us the item we want."

"Swamp mud from the center of Black Mud Swamp."

"Well, go figure." Destiny muttered.

"Two feathers from a Chickpea Phoenix, four eggs from an Astirlia Spider, and..." she paused, trailing off.

"What is it?" Era asked, looking over her shoulder to see the list. Her face paled slightly. Luna did the same thing.

"Is this man _trying _to kill us?!" She yelled.

"Tell me what the hell is so bad, so then we can think of a plan to get through it!" Aimee demanded.

"One troll hair." Percy said slowly. Aimee, Emilia, and Destiny gawked at her.

"Yep, we're doomed." Luna sighed.

"Not doomed," Aimee said. "Just inconvenienced." she looked up at Percy. "You seem to know the plants best, so lets start off with the Quiet-watchya-ma-call-it."

"Quietous Carnivorous." Percy corrected. "Five leaves. We need someone who can move quietly through the swamp to get to the plant without it attacking."

"So count Destiny out." Luna chuckled. Destiny shot a glare her way but said nothing. "I'll do it."

"You sure, Luna?" Era asked quietly. "These things are dangerous."

"I can do it." Luna smirked. "I'm more graceful than I look."

o.0.o.0.o

Aimee glanced between the clearing, clutching the travel bag with the items that the group had already gathered. The gemstone from the Undines was almost to easy to get, they practically handed over twenty of the gems. Water from Pure falls was a quick one, gathered in a crystal vile created by Emilia, and the Black Mud was even easier. All that was left was the Chickpea feathers, the spider eggs, the Quietous Carniverous leaves, and the Nymph Lily.

"There they are." whispered Percy, watching the plants move slither around. One turned in her direction, but dismissed the sound, and turned back to it's original place. "You ready, Luna?"

"As ready as I'll ever be..." muttered the moon fairy as she took a tentative step forward. None of the plants were alerted, thankfully, and Luna continued. She went near the closest plant, and plucked a leaf. She moved onto the next one, an plucked another leaf, and continued the process three more times. Luna crawled over to her friends and, held up the leaves triumphantly. She passed the leaves onto Aimee, who wrapped them in a piece of the dastardly pink cloth, and placed them in the pouch.

"Great job, Luna!" Destiny said a little loudly. The rustling of the leaves stopped, and the six girls turned towards the plants. "Uh-oh." was all Destiny managed to mutter before the plants attacked.

"Scatter!" hissed Aimee as she jumped up, grabbed hold of a tree branch, and swinging expertly onto a branch, while the other girls ran blindly away from the vines. Aimee swung from branch to branch until a faint drizzle began to fall. As her hand grabbed the next branch, her grip slipped, and before she could utter a single curse for her stupidness, she was falling.

Suddenly, a hand shot out, and grabbed her wrist, leaving her dangling just above the plants, who were now cowering from the rain. The pale hand pulled her up, and Aimee found she was staring at a boy around Lukes age or so with jet black hair tied into a loose ponytail. His bangs were similar to those of Brandon, only shorter, and on both sides of his face. Strangely, storm cloud gray streaks sliced through his hair, but Aimee somehow knew that they were natural, not fake or dyed. His eyes were a light, light gray, borderline white, with skin nearly as pale as Lunas. He was wearing a specialists uniform.

He turned his head up towards the sky, and the rain suddenly stopped. Did he have some form of magic that controlled the weather? He turned back towards Aimee who stared, nonetheless, dumbstruck.

"What's your name?" she asked slowly, cracking her knuckled. If he was another one of those Guardian Hunters, then she'll pummel him right here and now, erasing the problem.

"Carmine." he answered before jumping out of the tree and out of sight.

o.0.o.0.o

_Hey there now, where'd you go? You left me here so unexpected._

Gone To Soon, Simple Plan

o.0.o.0.o

**Wow, that took longer than I thought to write. Oh, and FYI, I don't own the original idea for Carmine either. Another one courtesy of Roxy Fan 4Ever! Just changed some things up to make him more original. ^.^**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


	14. Drawing Conclusions

**Hey! Long time, no write! ^.^**

**Amy47101 does not own winx club or the original idea for the Onyu coven or Carmine, both of which belong to Roxy Fan 4 Ever. Amy47101 only changed them slightly to suite her tastes. Amy47101 also does not own the original idea for a scene at the end. Credit for that goes to DGMSilverAirHead03. Amy47101 DOES, however, own Aimee, Emilia, Luna, Era, Destiny, Percy, Luke, Orion, Aaron, Nathan, and Drake.**

**Read and enjoy! :)**

o.0.o.0.o

_Chapter 13_

_Drawing Conclusions_

o.0.o.0.o

"I can't believe I didn't catch onto that sooner!" Luna said the next day, smacking herself in the head. "Selene is known for well working Dreamcatchers!" Thankfully, they had managed to get out of the swamp alive, and gathered the necessary ingredients for the potion charm they had to make. Turns out, when it was said and done, it was just a dreamcatcher in the colors to match their personalities. Aimee was thankful that hers' turned out to have a lot of purple, silver, and dark blues.

"So we practically had ourselves killed to make this stupid little thing?" Aimee asked, holding up the charm, and swinging it around her index finger. It was small, perhaps no bigger than the palm of her hand.

"Yeah, but unlike the ones on Earth, these Dreamcatchers work." Luna explained. "It works like this: They say good dreams and bad dreams are actually spirits trying to tell you something. The good spirits bring the good dreams and usually guide you in the right direction, while the bad dreams/spirits try to get you to stray off path. Dreamcatchers are meant to keep the bad dreams, or spirits, out. The bad ones get tangled in the webbing, while the good ones are able to get through the hole in the middle, and bring you the dream. The beads are supposed to eliminate the tangled bad dreams so that it doesn't become overloaded with evil."

"Huh," Destiny said, looking at her own Dreamcatcher. "But what was the point?"

"It was an introduction to charm-making, Destiny." Era said. "He explained that to us before we got to Black Mud Swamp."

"An introduction? This thing was a pain to make!" Emilia exclaimed. "We nearly got killed, trying to get the ingredients."

"But it _was _fairly simple to put together." Percy said thoughtfully. "The hard part was getting the silk from the spider eggs."

"Mine nearly exploded." Emilia recalled. "You though, Luna, you were flawless. Got everything right to a tee."

"I guess I'm just used to watching everyone on my planet make these things." Luna said while they stepped into their dorm room. After dropping the dreamcatchers in their rooms, they continued to talk in the lounge.

"I'm just glad I didn't die trying to get the ingredients." Aimee said. "I almost fell into Quietous Carnivorous. Thank god that guy was there."

"A guy?" Emilia asked. "Luke?"

"No," Aimee mentally cursed herself for speaking up. "It was some other guy."

"Oooh, a mysterious hero! Aimee, and here I thought you were loyal to Luke. Naughty!" Luna teased.

"I'm not 'loyal' to anyone." Aimee muttered.

"I could say less." Destiny said. "You seemed to be getting pretty mushy with him at the dance, and you guys were making out that night we went clubbing."

"You kissed him?!" Emilia exclaimed while the others, minus Destiny, looked at her in shock.

"No!" Aimee growled. "_He _kissed _me!" _

""He kissed you, you kissed him, what's the difference?" Percy asked with a dismissive wave of her hand as she came back from the room she shared with Era. "There's still a spark there."

"So this guy, what does he look like?" Destiny asked. "Era is still single!"

"Destiny..." Era mumbled under her breath, becoming red in the face.

"What? You're a great girl, and you're still up for grabs." Destiny countered. Era said nothing, looking at her shoes. "Aimee?"

"Well..."

"Hold it." Emilia got up, went into her room. She came back with a sketchpad and pencil. "I'll draw a composite sketch." Aimee raised an eyebrow, and continued to describe the unusual teen that had saved her from a certianly unpleasant experience. Emilia was sketching furiously, a very intent look on her face as the pencil moved across the paper. When Aimee stopped talking, Emilia took a few seconds later to finish, and looked up. "Okay," she said. She turned the sketchpad around. "Is that him?" Aimee glanced at the photo, and nodded, mildly impressed with the guardian fairys' work.

"He's cute!" Destiny said. "But not for Era."

"And you think Drake is the one for me?" Percy asked skeptically.

"What did I say about soul mates?" Destiny asked with a wink. "I can predict 'em!" Percy muttered something under her breath.

"So what's with the light streaks in his hair?" Luna asked.

"I dunno." Aimee shrugged. "He had these storm cloud gray highlights through his hair, and they looked natural. He had on a specialist uniform, and he had some sort of power over rain."

"Natural gray highlights and rain powers..." Era mused. "He sounds like a resident of Bronte."

"Bronte?" Aimee asked.

"Yes, the neighboring planet of the Kingdom of the Clouds. Bronte is the planet of storms. The signature of residents are one or more highlights in the hair. Colors are usually storm cloud gray, electric yellow, and lightening white. I heard once or twice of really powerful wizards and fairies having more rare colors like electric blue or electric pink or purple."

"So he's a Bronte resident." Emilia mused. "What's his name?"

"Carmine." Aimee answered.

"Let's ask Nathan. He's pretty popular, and he might know about this 'Carmine' character." Destiny suggested as she pulled out her phone. After dialing Nathans number, and a few rings, the Lymphian boy picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" Destiny said happily.

"Destiny, I was just about to call you guys. We got these movie tickets the other day, and we where all wondering if you and the girls wanted to come."

"Sure! We'd be delighted!" Destiny said happily. Aimee jutted her elbow into the time fairies side, and glared. "Ow! What?!" Destiny exclaimed. The aura fairy gestured towards the drawing. "Oh! Oh, right. Hey, Nathan, I was wondering if there was a new student at Red Fountain. A guy named Carmine."

"Carmine... I dunno. Do you know where he's from?"

"We think he's from Bronte. He was in Black Mud Swamp yesterday, and apparently saved Aimee from some wacky plants."

"Oh, geez. Yeah, I heard about him. Got transferred late, apparently a year later than normal. A quiet guy, doesn't talk much, and every time he comes outside, it starts raining. I don't know if its on purpose or intentional, though. He's always looking up at the sky, for some reason."

"What's he good at?"

"Dragon Training. Got one under his control in five minutes while the rest of us were practically cowering." they heard someone in the background that sounded like Drake. "Oh, and Drake says he wasn't cowering." Nathan chuckled, and continued. "Anyways, he's not to keen on the sword, but prefers claws."

"Claws?" Emilia wondered to herself.

"So he's new?" Destiny asked.

"Yep." Nathan confirmed. "He's just like us, except for an extra class with Saladin to control his magic." he paused. "Okay, why are you asking anyways?"

"Oh, just trying to find Era a boyfriend." Destiny said with a smile. "But somethings telling me he's meant with someone else."

"So about that movie..." he trailed off.

"Sure! Like I said before, the girls and I would love to come! What time?"

"Saturday, 8:30. Maybe we can catch some dinner before hand?"

"Of course!" Destiny grinned as she hung up. She looked up only to come face to face to a seething Aimee. "Aimee, what's wrong? You should be happy! You'll see your boyfriend again!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Aimee sighed with exasperation. "I don't want to go on a date with him!"

"Aw, why? You two click so perfectly together!"

"I freaking _cried _in front of him!" Aimee said. Note that Aimee did not say the word 'freaking'.

"So?"

"I don't cry!"

"C'mon, it'll be fun." Destiny practically begged.

"No." Aimee said bluntly.

"Why are you so afraid?" Emilia asked gently.

"Because for the short time I've known Destiny, all her ideas seem to end in disaster." no one said anything against this. "And last time we went on a group date, we got separated."

"But you _made out with Luke!" _Destiny said.

"My god, _he made out with _**_me_**_!" _Aimee practically yelled.

"Here's a deal," Percy said. "I know you're having issues in metamorphosis. Either you can't do the assignment, or you _overdo it _and screw up. You go on the date with the rest of us, and I'll tutor you." Aimee paused, thinking the option over. She was only past the first month of school, and she already had the Magix equivalence of a 'D' in the class. She really did need help, even though she didn't want to admit it.

"Fine." Aimee grumbled out, crossing her arms. "But I swear, one bad thing happens, Destiny, I won't hesitate to say 'I told you so'."

o.0.o.0.o

"Hey ladies!" Nathan sang out. Destiny let out her own girly squeal as she tackled her boyfriend in a hug. Aimee rolled her eyes, watching as her acquaintances went to meet up with their own potential love interest. Luke made his way to her, and she suddenly wished that Era wasn't dealing with 'family problems' and was here to keep her company.

"Hey." he said with a smile. Aimee crossed her arms.

"Hey." she grunted in response. Luke arched an eyebrow at her hostile attitude. Just when he was starting to break through her cold exterior, Aimee goes and puts up those walls again. "You comin' or what?"

"Huh?" Aimee jutted her thumb over her shoulder.

"They're ditching us."

"Oh." Luke said stupidly, following after Aimee as she hurried to catch up with the rest of the group.

"So what movie are we going to see, anyways?" Aimee asked.

"Um, a horror film. _The Bloodstained Labyrinth _is the title, I think."

"Hmph. Horror films are always so bad. The acting is cheesy, the blood is fake, everything is so stupid."

"And you would know this...?" Aimee shot him a look, and he backtracked, remembering her past. "Oh, God, sorry."

"Eh." Aimee grunted. She shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Okay, what did I do?" Luke finally asked, stopping her before they could enter the theatre.

"Nothing." Aimee answered.

"Aimee," Luke pulled her off to the side, so that they wouldn't be blocking the doorway. "_What did I do?"_

"It," Aimee swallowed, cursing the fact that Luke looked super adorable when he was serious like that. She then cursed her mind for thinking like that. "It's not what you did, it's what I did."

"Okay..." Luke said, drawing out the word, not getting what Aimee was trying to point out. "What did you do?"

"I cried. Crying is weak. I don't need all you guys thinking I'm weak, and I need you to defend me." Luke blinked at this. then he tipped his head back and laughed. "Wha...? What's so funny?!" she demanded, becoming red in the face.

"Seriously? You shed a few tears, and you think that you're weak? _Please." _he chuckled again. "Don't tell Drake I told you this, but I think all us guys are a little afraid of you. We've seen you fight with that aura pole thing. And trust me, I wouldn't want to face you in a fight. Crying isn't a sign of weakness, it just proves you care."

"Well of course I care! But I don't see why I have to prove it by crying..."

"Let's just get into this movie before the employees decide to lock us out. Trust me, Aimee, crying isn't a bad thing, but it also isn't a good thing. All it does is show the fact that your huge wall of hostility and coldness may just have a few cracks."

o.0.o.0.o

"Seriously?" Aimee whispered. "You're in an abandoned maze-like house and the smartest thing you can think to do is go into the basement? Why don't you just scream, 'Hey, Evil Spirits that want my blood, I'm coming down, so get ready to kidnapp me!'"

Luke shook his head with a chuckle. The movie really wasn't that bad. Basically, these four teens, two boys and two girls, take a dare to go into an abandoned house supposedly haunted by a demon. They stick together, and find a body of a young couple with slit throats, dead. The phrase 'I don't want to die' in this really creepy voice is always ringing out for no reason, but the characters don't seem to hear it, and keep going deeper and deeper into the house. The worst part is that no one in the audience never gets to see the full spirit, just the feet following the characters, or the lower half of the face.

He glanced at the rest of the group. Destiny was practically latched to Nathan, gasping dramatically at every scary scene. Nathan really didn't seem to mind, though. Luna and Aaron seemed unfazed by the movie, and actually began discussing something else entirely in hushed whispers. Drake tried not to react to the scenes, as if he thought that would impress Percy.

The Lymphian girl, however, was clutching his arm like her life depended on it. The blond looked at her, smirked, and adjusted himself so that he had his arm across her shoulders. Percy said nothing to stop him. Emilia seemed to think that the movie was the scariest thing ever, because the last scene scared her into throwing her arms around Orions' neck. Orion began to run a reassuring hand through her black hair.

The green haired boy turned towards Luke, and raised his eyebrows, as if asking 'What are you waiting for?'. Luke glanced at him skeptically. Did he expect him to comfort Aimee? This girl didn't seem effected by the movie. In fact, she voiced her opinion on what was _wrong _with it. He rolled his eyes. Aimee didn't need comforting. She could handle this on her own.

"_I don't want to die." _

Aimee slumped further into her seat, obviously bored.

"_I don't want to die."_

Suddenly, the actual lights in the theater began to flicker.

"_I don't want to die."_

"Cool effects." I heard Drake mutter as the lights continued to flicker.

_"I don't want to die."_

A large shadowy figure appeared on the screen, and something told Luke it wasn't a part of the movie. A scream filled the air as the shadow burst from the screen. Patrons began rushing towards the exit, away from the shadow.

_"I don't want to die, I don't want to die."_

Suddenly, long black tendrils latched onto Aimee. She shot up gasping, and let off an aura beam at the creature. It didn't seem effected. A more familiar scream rang through the air, and I saw Emilia being dragged in. Orion was already in action, trying, and failing, to pull the guardian back. It was then I remembered what my original mission was, and that was to protect the guardian, who was being dragged closer to the screen. I leapt up, chasing down the shadow.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emilia and Orion, both hugging each other, being dragged in through the screen. Aimee was still firing off random attacks at the shadow mass, and was now beating it senseless with an aura rod. Well... as senseless as you can beat a black mass of nothingness. Just as she was being pulled through, I grabbed onto her arm. She looked up at me.

"Hold on." I warned.

"Like I have a choice?" Aimee countered. She let out a low growl as the screen came closer. "God must hate me."

o.0.o.0.o

_God must hate me, he cursed me for eternity. God must hate me, maybe you should pray for me. I'm breaking down and you can't save me. I'm stuck in hell and I wanna go home._

God Must Hate Me, Simple Plan

o.0.o.0.o

**Wow, long chapter...**

**Amy47101 signing off! ^.^**


End file.
